What Kind of Fool
by SouthernBelle.Love
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Draco only has one place to go to save himself. He believes he's safe, but when the Golden Trio formulates a plan to use the damaged blonde, is he any safer with them than he was at home?
1. Prologue

I ran.

My legs were cramping and buckling and I knew my bare feet were bleeding but I also knew if I stopped, I was dead.

So I ran.

The pounding footsteps behind me were growing closer. I was no match for him. I knew I couldn't out run him. But, all I had to do was reach just outside the wards. Even get just a hand out, and I was safe. Well, for a few days anyway.

Just to the wards. And I was _so close. _

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back hard. I fought like mad as my knees buckled.

He couldn't get me. He just _couldn't. _

I screamed and brought my knee up in to his gut hard before swinging my elbow to box his ear.

He didn't let go, but he hesitated. And that's all I needed.

I ripped my arm from his grasp and turned, sprinting faster than before.

I could feel blood dripping from my arm where his nails had dug into the delicate skin. I knew I was bleeding from other places all around my body but I couldn't feel the pain anymore as the adrenaline pounded through my veins.

I heard as the man roared with anger and took off after me.

I was almost there. So close. _So close. _

Suddenly, I felt the wave of heavy magic pass through me and the second I was on the other side, I screwed my eyes shut and felt the familiar feeling behind my navel.

There was only one place I could think of to go.


	2. 1: How Can I Protect You?

"Harry!" a familiar voice rang out, pulling me roughly back to consciousness. Not that I'm complaining.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, hovering over me.

I groaned, holding my head. "Malfoy," I muttered.

"Oh, please tell me he didn't say what I think he said," the tall, red-headed boy behind Hermione muttered.

She shot Ron a look before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What about Malfoy?"

My head was pounding and I couldn't concentrate.

"Running," I muttered. I couldn't string together a sentence.

"Whenever he passes out like that we end up having to save someone! I'm not saving Malfoy!" Ron whined loudly.

"Ronald Weasley, _shut up_," Hermione spat at him.

I couldn't shake the fear that Malfoy had felt. I felt like I needed to keep running, like that hooded figure was somewhere in the Burrow.

"Running where? Was he running from something?"

I had to shake this.

"Running from Malfoy Manor. Looked like someone beat the crap out of him. Running from Greyback."

Even Ron looked stricken by my words.

"You still don't want to save him?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Ron said begrudgingly, but not as certain as before.

"But he…" I trailed off, the edges of the vision becoming blurry. "He disapperated. He…"

It suddenly hit me and I jumped off the couch they had moved me on and ran full speed through the kitchen, receiving a few, "Oh, Harry! Are you okay?", but I didn't stop. I could hear Ron and Hermione's feet behind my own, trying to keep up with mine.

"He went the only place he thought he could!" I called to them.

I ripped open the door and immediately stopped as a limp body fell against my own. I held it up, the stench of blood and sweat hitting my full on.

I heard Mrs. Weasley scream and the blond collapsed on to my chest.

He looked up at me, obviously, half conscious, giving a half-hearted smile, relief in his tired eyes, before his eyes fluttered shut, and he went completely limp in my arms.

There was a huge commotion behind me.

"Is that _Malfoy?" _

"Oh, the poor dear!"

"Is he _dead?" _

I ignored their exclamations. "Ron, help me."

I wanted to move him further into the house, to a bed, or the couch at the very least. I was going to get Ron to get his lower body, and I'd carry his upper body, but, as I began to pick him up, I realized I didn't need the help.

He was too light. Like he hadn't eaten in weeks. It was then that I noticed how thin his face was. I took in the black eye, the busted, swollen lip, the tear along his cheek. There were bruises on his neck, obviously formed from a hand. There was no telling what other damage had been done.

I picked him up, one arm under his knees, the other under the small of his back, before carrying his limp body in to the living room.

I could hear Hermione explaining the situation back in the kitchen. "Harry had another…" she paused, thinking, "vision. He saw Malfoy running from his house, away from Greyback."

The other became silent.

"He must've thought this was the only place he'd be safe." Arthur said more to himself then to anyone else.

"How did he know that there are protective wards here though?" the obnoxiously nasally voice of Percy Weasley asked.

"I don't know," Arthur sighed, "but I have a bad feeling that that means the Death Eaters know as well,"

Forcing myself to stop listening to their conversation and, as gently as I could, laid Malfoy on the couch.

Whoever had done this to him, they hadn't shown an ounce of mercy.

Now, I didn't like Malfoy. Not a bit. He was… well, an asshole to be blunt.

But, no one deserved this. Not even him.

I sighed, pulling my wand out of my back pocket, before levitating the blanket on the back of the chair across the room over to me and then on top of Malfoy.

Surprisingly, he looked… relaxed. Like he knew he was safe.

"Harry?"

I turned to see Ron and Hermione standing just outside the doorway to the kitchen.

"We all agreed that he needs to stay here,"

I heard a mutual cough from the kitchen, a clear sign that Fred and George opposed.

"_Because_," she continued, "if he was running from his own home, in the state he's in, and he ran here, he may be able to help us."

I nodded before hesitantly adding, "We'll be putting him in worse danger."

"Well," Ron said stiffly, "Either he tells us what he knows, or he's out of the house with no protection."

I laughed, shaking my head. "'Cause your mom's going to allow that. Not only is he one big bruise, but he's starved. The second he wakes up she's going to be shoveling food in his mouth. There's no way she'd allow him to go anywhere, even on his own accord."

Hermione smiled. "Well, we'll just have to keep that our little secret, won't we?"

Lol so here's Chapter 1:) It's a little longer than the prologue, but not by much.

I'll update soon (hopefully after atleast 5 reviews).

Let me know what you'd like to see in this story. Any characteristics or physicals traits you think a character should have? Anything you think should happen? Let me know! :)

Reviews and Ratings are love!


	3. 2: Master Plan

By the next morning, Malfoy hadn't moved an inch.

"We need to take him to St. Mungo's." I heard Mrs. Weasley mutter to her husband in the kitchen as I walked through the living room.

"No," He sighed, his voice tired. "If we take him outside the wards, they'll find him."

"He could be dying, Arthur!" she exclaimed. "You've seen him!"

I tuned the two out and looked at the object of their discussion.

He looked even worse in the bright sunlight coming through the window. His bruises looked darker, he look even thinner and paler.

He looked like death.

I walked over and gently pressed two fingers to his pulse point on his purple-and-black-spotted neck. It took a moment to find it, but it was there, which somewhat calmed my shot nerves.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said as she walked in to the room, awfully chipper for it to be six in the morning on a Saturday. Ron was walking behind her, dragging his feet, eyes still half shut. "How is Malfoy?"

I shrugged and sighed. "Still out,"

"Do you think he needs medical attention?"

"Yes. But it's too dangerous right now,"

Hermione knelt next to him, examining bruises and scrapes.

"I feel bad for him and all," Ron forced through a loud yawn, "but I'm still not comfortable with him in my house."

"Would you rather him be dead?" She asked, gently lifting his arm to look at the scabbed up scrapes.

"Well... no, but-,"

"Then quit whining. Harry, look at this would you?"

I knelt down beside her and looked at the blonde's pale arm.

"What does this look like to you?"

I looked closely at the deep scrapes. They were almost in a symmetrical circle. "Bite marks?" I guessed, slightly disturbed.

"That was my guess too," she sighed. "And my fear."

"Well that makes matters about ten times worse," I sighed.

"How?" Ron asked, obviously confused.

"He was being chased by Greyback, Ron," Hermione sighed, obviously getting impatient with the red head.

Suddenly, Malfoy violently ripped his arm out of Hermione's grasp and flew in to a sitting position, his eyes wide and terrified.

"Draco," Hermione suddenly said, as gently as possible. "You're okay. You're safe now."

Though calmer, his eyes were still wide and scared. "Why should I trust you anymore than I trust them?" His voice was hoarse and cracked throughout his

sentence.

"We're not the best of friends, Malfoy," I said, "but we will keep you safe."

"How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?" Ron spat, suddenly.

Though he masked it quickly, there was a flash of hurt in Malfoy's gray eyes.

"Because, Ronald-," Hermione started angrily.

"Because I hate the people on that side of the war." Malfoy said, looking Ron straight in the eye. "And like Potter said, we're not friends but atleast you're

fighting for the side that makes sense."

Ron still looked at him, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Do you think you need to see a healer?" Hermione asked.

"No!" he said, sounding panicked. He shut his eyes, obviously convincing himself to calm down. "I'm fine really. Just a little busted up."

"Kids!" I heard Mrs. Weasley's now chipper voice called as she walked in to the living room. "Breakfast is- Oh, Draco, dear! You're awake!" she quickly moved over to us as the sounds of three pairs of feet pounded down the stairs. "How do you feel?"

"I… I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you," he said quietly. His politeness surprised me.

"Well, dear, you came to the right place. You'll be safe and sound here." She smiled warmly at him. "Now here," she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him (I didn't miss as he flinched and ducked his head slightly) before waving it, doing a soundless charm to clean the blood, dirt, and grime from him and his clothes. I had to admit that he did look better, a little less sickly, but the bruises still stood out very dark against his too-pale skin. "You can take a shower if you'd like, but after breakfast. You are much too thin." She then walked back in to the kitchen.

I looked at Malfoy and realized that he looked taken aback by, my own guess, Mrs. Weasley's kindness towards him

.

"Don't feel special," Ron spat, walking towards the kitchen. "She's nice to everyone. Even Death Eater scum,"

I once again saw that small flash of hurt in Malfoy's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"I'm not a Death Eater," he muttered darkly.

"We know," Hermione sighed. "Ron's just pig-headed."

We led him in to the kitchen, letting him have the seat between us, before quickly digging in to the food that littered the table.

Mrs. Weasley always did an amazing job with food, but she had out done herself this morning. Scrambled eggs, piles and piles of bacon and sausage, muffins, bagels, biscuits, oatmeal, any breakfast food you could think of was on the long table before us.

I looked at Malfoy, expecting him to dig in face first with how starved he looked, but he was just taking everything in before putting a single sausage, a biscuit, and a spoon full of eggs on his plate. He picked up his fork and cut the sausage in to fourths, before picking up one of the small pieces with his fork and putting in to his mouth, chewing slowly.

The rest of the Weasley boys, who were shoving the sausages and bacon in to the mouth two at a time, looked as him as though he had grown a second head.

I just chuckled, focusing on my own food, knowing that there was no way Mrs. Weasley was going to let him get away with eating just that.

I could hear the shower running from I sat on the floor of the room Ron and I were sharing. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from me, deep in thought.

"I think we're thinking about this too much," Ron said, suddenly. "He said he hated the people on that side. Why wouldn't he tell us what he knew?"

"He's probably not a very trusting person, Ron. And with people searching for him, he's probably scared that if he tells us, we'll just use him for that, and then throw him out to get less of a threat to ourselves." She blushed as we both looked at her. "Or atleast that's what I would be afraid of."

"So, we've just got to get close to him somehow," I said. "That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, we just be his friends."

Ron groaned. "Why don't we just force it out of him?"

"Because that would make us as bad as the Death Eaters,"

"But, won't he suspect something if all three of us just suddenly befriend him?" Ron asked.

I heard Hermione sigh, obviously thinking he was trying to just weasel his way out but then looked at him, her eyes wide. "I think you might actually be right for once,"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Thanks,"

"Well," she paused, deep in thought, "maybe just one of us should approach him. Get close to him."

"My vote's for you," I quickly volunteered.

"Why me?" She demanded, suddenly defensive.

"Yeah, why her?" Ron demanded, death glare in place.

"Well, you _are _the more intelligent more understanding of the three of us. Not to mention, you're a girl, so if it took 'dating' him in order for him to open up, that would work too."

Ron's death glare turned in to a look that would have brought me back to life, then killed me again. "That's that _dumbest _idea I've ever-,"

"No, I think he's right."

Ron looked at Hermione with shock written across his freckled features. "But… but, you…"

"If either of you approached him, he'd immediately be on guard because the three of you are constantly at each others throats. And sure, we haven't been nice to each other, but we haven't really had many actual _personal _issues."

"Other than him constantly berating you for being muggleborn and calling you 'mudblood'?" Ron demanded now angry.

She sighed and looked at him. "What other choice do we have, Ron?"

We heard the shower shut off before Hermione nodded. "I'll give it a shot."

Here's chapter 2 my lovelies! The longest so far!

So, thanks to piglett for an amazing idea that completely changed the course of this story!

(for the better, trust me)

I'll update soon! Keep those reviews coming!

Reviews are love!


	4. 3: Fragile

I woke up the next morning at around 7 am, I was walking down the stairs, still in my pajamas, in complete silence. That was a thing I loved and hated about the Burrow. No one woke up until about 10 o'clock. So, good side, I was alone for a good three hours. Bad side, I was alone for a good three hours.

I walked in to the kitchen and was shocked to see someone sitting at the kitchen table, their nose buried deep into a rather thick novel.

Malfoy didn't seem to notice me as I walked across the room and sat in the chair next to him, trying to get a look at the title of the book, but the cover was so worn, I couldn't make it out.

"Can I help you?"

I jumped slightly and looked up at the blonde, shocked to not see a glare or cold leer, but instead a small amused smile on his face.

"Sorry," I said with a obvious blush. "I just... what book are you reading?"

He chuckled softly, a noise that was completely foreign to my ears, but not unpleasant. "'The Modern World of Wizardry'," he recited, "by Glorienda Bordvant. I found it under the bed of the room I'm staying in."

"Bordvant..." I said, thinking. "Wasn't she alive in like-,"

"The 16th century? Yes," he laughed once again. "Not so modern anymore. But, still an interesting read." He laid it on the table. "Granted, I've always found books that others found boring to be... actually very interesting. I'm sure I've literally read 'Hogwarts: A History' atleast 20 times. And that's shooting low."

I laughed at him before pausing. "Why... why are you being so friendly?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, you aren't the most tolerant of muggleborns. Why are you being nice to me now?"

"Simply, if I'm thrown out of here, I'm dead the second I'm outside of the wards. Why give the Weasleys a reason to throw me out?" He flashed a pearly white grin.

"Good logic," I laughed.

"And," he sighed. "I'm not going to be able to hide the entire time I'm here. I figure if I don't want to completely lose my sanity, I can atleast become friendly with the one intelligent one under the age of forty."

I smiled before saying, "Well, I'm happy you feel that way. I think... I think you probably need a friend right now."

He chose not to respond.

"Your eye's beginning to look better." I noted.

"Yes, I was pleased when I could actually open it this morning."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm... alright."

It was a forced lie, but I didn't call him out on it.

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments before a half-asleep Mrs. Weasley walked in to the room.

"Oh, Draco! Hermione! I'm still not used to you waking up so early dear." She chuckled. "Atleast now you have someone to keep you company."

"Your up early." I said smiling at her.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes. "Arthur's going in to work earlier so I'm fixing breakfast two and a half hours earlier than what I'm used to. I'm probably going to fall asleep at the stove."

"I can help you if you'd like," I offered.

"Oh, dear, that would be wonderful." She smiled before walking to the sink, washing her hands.

I began to follow her but stopped when Malfoy said a quiet, "Oh, and, Granger?"

"Yes?"

He gave me a small smile. "Thanks for not pushing for details." Then his nose was once again buried in his book.

I smiled as I turned. Maybe this would be easy than I thought.

(Page break)

"Really?" Harry asked with a laugh, walking just a few steps behind me on the stairs, on our say to dinner. "That easy already?"

I nodded. "I think he secretly wanted someone to talk to,"

I didn't miss as Ron was sulking, several steps behind us, but I didn't ask.

"How long do you think it'll take to actually get information out of him?"

I shrugged. "Maybe two weeks? At the most, hopefully."

"I think this was a good idea," Harry said, nodding.

"Me too," I agreed.

Suddenly, a scream made us stop in our tracks before quickly running towards the living room. Once we reached the room though, the sight I saw made my heart drop.

Malfoy stood in the middle of the living room, his face and torso drenched in black, slimy liquid. I recognized the contraption at his feet. It was a Fred and George original.

And, speaking of the devil (or devils) the two were only feet away from Malfoy, laughing uncontrollably.

"There's your 'warm welcome'!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah, to tell you you're not welcome here!" George added, his words broken by laughs.

"Or anywhere for that matter!"

"Even mummy and daddy didn't want you!"

This caused the two to laugh even harder.

Malfoy, anger crossing his features, pushed past the two and out through the back door just as Mrs. Weasley rushed in to the room.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned. "I heard a scream and I-," She cut herself off, noticing the device on the ground and Fred and George laughing. "Where is

Draco?" she demanded.

"Who cares?" Fred and George asked in unison.

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley was livid. "Do you two not understand what that poor boy's been through? Or do you just not care?"

That shut the twins up quick.

"We... we thought you didn't want him here either," George said confused.

"No, I do want him here, because he needs to be here." she spat at them. "If he wasn't, he would be dead right now."

The twins had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

"You're not gonna make us apologize are you?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. "No. Just go in the kitchen. I don't want you to apologize if you don't mean it, and I'm sure he doesn't either." She turned to me. "Hermione, dear, you seem to be his only friend right now."

I nodded and quickly walked over to and out of the back door, looking around. I didn't see a sign of Malfoy. I knew he wouldn't have left the wards though, so he had to be around.

It was then that I noticed a small, blonde dot off in the distance and I walked quickly towards it.

He was sitting on the wooden fence at the very end of the Burrow, his back to me. When I got close enough, I stopped, shocked. He had wiped the black slime off of most of his face and wiped it on the pair of muggle he had borrowed (he was so small, the only pair that would fit him was a pair of Ginny's), so I could clearly see his gray eyes screwed tightly shut. The setting sun illuminated the tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Draco?" I asked softly.

He jumped, almost falling off the fence, before quickly wiping away the tears with the back of his hand.

"What do you want, Granger?" I knew it was meant to sound angry and threatening, but it just came out quiet and broken.

"I, um," I walked over to the fence and just stood there. I couldn't think of what to say, but I wanted to comfort him, so I laid my hand on his. I expected him to shake it off and say something nasty, so it just added to my shock when he just let it stay, letting out a small sniff.

"They're just being dumb." I said softly.

"But they're right," he muttered.

I felt my heart drop.

"No, they're not. They're not right. You are welcome here. They're unable to let go of a little grudge, but the rest of us aren't."

He just sighed.

I pulled out my wand and did a quick cleaning charm to clean the rest of slime off of him. "Where's your wand?" I asked.

"I don't have it." he said, begrudgingly.

After a few awkwardly silent moments, I could tell he didn't want to elaborate, so I merely sighed, giving his hand a small squeeze. "Come on. Let's go get some dinner." I looked up to the sky where the sun had almost completely set, the moon now visible. "The moon looks gorgeous tonight," I noted smiling slightly at the sight of the full moon. I patted his arm. "You coming?"

He nodded. "Yeah. In a minute."

I shot him a smile before turning to walk back to the house.

(Page break)

I couldn't sleep.

Draco had never come in for dinner and, when I went out to look for him, he was no where to be seen.

Ron, Harry, and I sat in the living room, both the boys dozing. Everyone else was asleep.

A teary Mrs. Weasley had said, "If he doesn't show but by morning, we'll alert the ministry."

Now, the sun was slowly coming up, and there had still been no sign.

"What if the Death Eaters captured him?" I asked, worried.

"Why do you care so much?" Ron groaned, sounding angry.

"No Malfoy, no information, no being one step ahead," Harry supplied. "I get why you're worried, but-,"

I cut him off as I heard the back door shut and heard quick, quiet footsteps running across the floor and up the stairs. Harry and I shared a look before quickly running up to the stairs ourselves.

I saw a flash of blonde on the floor above us and… what the _hell? _

_ Is he naked? _

We quickly ran to his room and threw open his bedroom door and saw…

Malfoy fast asleep. In his bed. Like he had been there all night.

Harry stormed over and shook his shoulder. "Malfoy!" he demanded.

Malfoy's eyes fluttered open and, with a wide yawn, asked, "Can I help you, Potter?"

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Um… in here. Asleep." He said as if Harry was stupid for asking.

"No, we've been looking for you all night. You were not in here."

"Well, you obviously didn't look hard enough because I've been here since I came in when you were eating dinner."

Harry was about to lay in to him, but I grabbed his arm and shook my head.

"Sorry, Draco," I said. "We'll let you get back to sleep."

When I pulled Harry out in to the hallway, he demanded, "What are you doing? You don't seriously believe him do you?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "But, did you see the look in his eyes. He plays it off well, but he's terrified."

"Why?" he asked, exasperated.

"Because of what happened last night,"

"Stop being so cryptic," Harry muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Do you remember what we found the morning after he got here?"

"I… the bite marks?"

I nodded.

"Okay, but was does-," He cut himself off, realization washing over his features. "Aw, crap."

(Page break)

*Dun dun DUN!*

Okay:) Chapter 3! How do you guys like it?

Poor Draco just needs a hug:( lol

I'll start to introduce Ginny in within the next chapter (just a warning: I am not a Ginny fan :) so get ready for a little GinnyBashing!

Reviews are Love!


	5. 4: Opening Up

Hermione and Draco had grown closer. It had been a week and everyday since, they had talked in the morning before breakfast and had walked around, talking after dinner. About half way through the week, out of pure boredom, Ron and I had begun to hide outside, following them to hear what was said. Most of the talk centered on books, but occasionally they would stray to other subjects. Hermione would talk about Ron and I, but Malfoy never spoke of his own friends. She would talk about her family back home, but he would just duck his head and stay silent. If she asked him any personal questions, he'd give a short, discreet answer. It was clear he wasn't opening up.

We were watching them now, Ron moaning and groaning about how he didn't understand why we were putting so much effort in to anything to do with Malfoy, and they were talking about school and about going back soon.

"I think I prefer Care of Magical Creatures. Purely because of the teacher though. I know that's why you probably don't like it."

"I don't actually mind the oaf so much," Malfoy chuckled. "I'm just an asshole."

She laughed at him. "If you know that, why do you continue to act that way?"

"I have my reasons," he said, suddenly somber.

Hermione looked at him, concern in her eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he said reluctantly.

She paused. "Why don't you ever talk about yourself?"

"I do," he said, obviously trying to avoid the question.

"You talk about what books you like and what classes you enjoy. You don't talk about your friends or family or anything."

Malfoy remained silent, causing Hermione to sigh, but they kept walking.

"I..." Malfoy started, looking strained. "I've never really been close to anyone."

Hermione, Ron, and I immediately perked up. If he started to open up, maybe, just maybe we could get him to open up about Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, obviously trying hard to not seem excited.

"I, well..." he sighed. "The only reason my parents had me was to have an heir, so I never had that close, loving relationship that you have with your parents. My father's always in his study or at work and my mother's never home. She's always in Madrid, or Italy, or France, so I don't see too much of her."

"Well how does... how does that make you feel?"

He laughed. "Do I have a free therapist now?"

She smiled sadly, waiting for him to continue.

"Um... it's not so bad now. When I was little it used to really hurt. I hated eating dinner by myself. But, I've gotten used to it now, so, it's not too bad." He gave her a small, sad smile.

"But, what about your friends?"

He once again grew silent, before muttered, "Let's just say usually the people I meet have ulterior motives."

Hermione dropped the subject, knowing that she had gotten as much information out of him as she was going to.

(Page break)

Ron and I were making our way down to breakfast the next morning, knowing that we'd be greeted by the sight of Malfoy and Hermione sitting at the end of the table, talking in hushed voices, but, as we reached the kitchen, I wasn't expecting to be bombarded by the littlest Weasley.

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ginny was a pretty girl with long, fiery red hair and bright green eyes. She was at the most, 5'6 and no more that 115 pounds. But, she just wasn't my type.

"Hi," I sighed. The girl just couldn't take a hint.

"You look good today," she complemented.

"Thanks. You do too."

We walked further in to the kitchen and Ginny scoffed, looking at the pair at the table.

"I don't know why mom is allowing him to stay here."

"'Cause he'd be dead otherwise," I reminded her in a whisper.

"So?" She said loudly. "Let him die. Sounds like a good idea to me."

I saw Malfoy stiffen at her words.

"And why is Hermione friends with him now?"

"She's not," I whispered again. "We're trying to get information out of him."

"Oh," she whispered back, comprehension washing over her features. "That's a good idea. I just thought she had gone mad."

I laughed. "Trust me, they're not really friends. Or... atleast she's not really friends with him."

Then suddenly, I felt guilty.

Why hadn't I thought of this before? What are we going to do when we get all the information? Throw him out? Drop him on his ass? Just keep pretending to be friends with him?

I shook the thought, deciding we'd just cross that bridge when we came to it.

I sat down at the breakfast table, across from Hermione and Malfoy, watching the two.

Just watching Malfoy, I noticed things about him. First, he was tiny. Smaller than Ginny. Maybe 5'4, and that's pushing it, and probably about 100 pounds. His facial features were very feminine: small, sloped nose, big, gray eyes, and big, pouting, pink lips. His white-blonde hair was slightly shaggy, falling just past his ear lobes.

I realized, as I was studying him, that he had noticed I was staring. I quickly

looked down and I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I took a chance and glanced back up at him and noticed that he was watching me out of the corner of his eye as Hermione talked, a small smile playing on his face, a small blush on his pale, slightly bruised cheeks.

I looked back down, slightly stricken, slightly pleased.

(Page Break)

We were at it again, Ron and I. This time, Hermione and Draco were just sitting on the wooden fence so it wasn't as hard to hear them and stay hidden at the same time.

Hermione was hinting around as usual, trying to get Draco to open up, but he wasn't having it.

"So, who was your best friend as a kid?" she asked.

When he didn't answer, she said, "Mine was a little boy that lived down the block from me. Damian Holster. Then my magic started to kick in and his parents wouldn't let him hang out with me anymore 'cause weird things kept happening around me." She looked sad.

There was silence for a minute.

"Can I, um, can I tell you something?" Malfoy suddenly asked, his voice quiet and hesitant.

Hermione perked up, excited, smile in place. "Always,"

"I've um..." He cleared his throat, trying to find the words to say. "Iveneverhadafriendbefore,"

His words came out rushed and muttered, causing Hermione to laugh. "Can you repeat that?" she asked.

He blushed. "I've never had a real friend before."

She looked surprised, the happiness disappearing. "But... but what about Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Their fathers work with mine. They were told to 'befriend' me so they would be associated with the Malfoy name."

"Nott?"

"Same,"

"But what about Zabini and Parkinson? You guys always seem so close."

Suddenly, there were tears in Malfoy's eyes. "I didn't know it until about a month ago, but, yeah. They were doing the same."

"How... how did you find out about this?"

"Oh, I always knew about Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. But, Blaise and Pansy..." he trailed off, taking a shaky breath. "I was using the Floo to get over to Pansy's house for her birthday and I overheard them talking about me. Both of them and about half the Slytherins in our year. They were all saying how much they hated me, that maybe if they were lucky the Floo would screw up and I end up dead somewhere," I didn't miss as a tear slipped down his cheek. "I knew most of them didn't like me, but I didn't know that they all hated me. Especially not Blaise and Pansy. They were damn good actors," he let out a hollow, humorless laugh.

Hermione looked like she was near tears as Malfoy quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"So, I um... I guess you're the only real friend I've ever had." He gave her a small, sad smile. "The only one that hasn't just been friends with me to get something out of me."

Hermione blanched, guilt immediately consuming her features. I could tell that she felt the same guilt that I did.

He looked at her when she didn't say anything. "I'm sorry. Should I not have said that?"

She quickly shook off the guilt and smiled. "I'm glad you did."

Lie.

He smiled at her. "You know, I've never told anybody any of this. I've never felt like there was someone I could."

Her smile faltered, but she just took his hand in hers.

(Page Break)

"I can't do this anymore!" Hermione wailed, storming in to mine and Ron's room, slamming the door behind her. Tears gushed down her cheeks. "I can't!"

"Hermione," I tried, "I know that it seems bad but-,"

"You heard him!" she continued. "You heard what he said! You heard what Zabini and Parkinson did to him! It broke his heart! He was crying for Merlin's sake!"

She threw herself on the bed, screaming in to the pillow.

"Hermione," I said gently, sitting next to her. "I know it seems bad. And I know that Malfoy'll probably end up hurt in the end, but think of how many people your helping. If we can stop this war, think how many lives will be saved."

"He doesn't have anyone, Harry," she whimpered, looking up at me. "He never has. Not a single person who's just there for him, that loves him. Never. How do you think that has to feel? How do you think it'll feel when he realizes I'm doing the same thing? He told me tonight that he's never told anyone some of the stuff that he's told me. Not even Blaise and Pansy who he thought were his best friends. I'm afraid..."

"You're afraid of what?"

She began to cry again. "I'm afraid that when he finds out what I've done, and with everything that's happened, and now with the werewolf thing on top of everything else... I'm afraid he'll kill himself, Harry."

"Good!" Ron suddenly exclaimed on the other side of the room, making me and Hermione both jump. "Good if he offs himself! Who cares?"

Hermione glared at him. "That's the problem, Ron! No one would and he knows it!"

"Well, good for him! He's not as dumb as I thought!"

"You're a horrible person, Ronald!" she screeched at him. "No one should feel like suicide is the only choice they have!"

"Well, do you want to be friends with him?" he demanded, livid.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't mean because you feel like you should. I mean do you actually have a good time with him? Do you enjoy your conversations? Do they not feel stressed and

awkward? Do you look at him the way he looks at you?"

"Well, honestly... no." I could tell that she felt guilty saying it.

"Well, there you go. You shouldn't care."

"Why are you acting like this?" She demanded, getting up from the bed, marching over to where Ron laid on his bed. "I know you better than this! You don't

think like this!" Ron ignored her. "What? Are you jealous or something?" She asked, half-mocking, half-serious.

He was suddenly on his feet with a loud, "YES!"

She jumped. "Y-yes?"

"Yes, because your spending all your time with him and we don't ever get to see you anymore! I love you, but I don't feel like I'd ever stand a chance with you because you've got a new best friend and he's all you worry about!"

Hermione was silent for a moment. "You love me?

Ron sighed. "Yes. This isn't exactly the way I-,"

He was cut off as Hermione stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his.

When she pulled away, Ron's entire face was bright red.

"I love you too, you big, bumbling dork," she chuckled.

Ron grinned widely before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close, kissing her passionately. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, all though of Malfoy clearly gone. I felt a small pang of sadness for him as I though it would probably stay that way.

(Page Break)

Yummy Slashiness! Lol I've always pictured Draco as the feminine, girly one:) except when it's cannon 'cause Tom Felton is just too damn hot! Haha anyways, hope you guys like it!

Reviews are Love!


	6. 5: Can We Try

It was weird how quickly we grew to be friends. What was weirder, to me, was how we stopped being friends even quicker.

It started with her not coming down in the mornings. No big deal. She needed to sleep, I was okay with that. But then it turned in to no more nightly walks as she was with Weasley 24/7. I have to admit that I was jealous of the obnoxious red head. Not in that way of course. I don't exactly play for her side of the Quidditch pitch. It's just that what had felt like a close friendship was now just awkward with a forced "hi" each morning.

And all of this within the span of about three days.

I couldn't win. I didn't open up to people, I lose them. I open up to people, I lose them faster.

Flipping aimlessly through the novel in front of me, I felt alone. Helplessly, completely alone. Not to mention pathetic.

Suddenly I heard footsteps move into kitchen and I quickly looked up in time to see a swollen-eyed Potter stumble in to the room.

"Oh, um," he muttered, obviously noticing me, "Morning, Malfoy,"

I gave a short nod before returning to my book, pretending to read, hoping he would take a hint.

"So how are you feeling? Ya know, after everything?"

Obviously not.

"Fine," I muttered. _Please go away._

"Where's Hermione?"

"You tell me and we'll both know." More hurt showed in my voice than I wanted it to.

Potter looked at me, pity in his eyes. I wanted to hurl my book at him and break those awful glasses.

"I'm sure you guys will start hanging out again soon. She's just started a new relationship, and-,"

"I don't need any favors."

He looked at me, surprised. "No one's doing you any favors, Malfoy."

I rolled my eyes. "That's all anyone's doing for me," I muttered under my breath.

"What um..." Potter sat at the table next to me. "What happened that night?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Kind of a personal question, Potter. Shouldn't you atleast buy me dinner first?"

Potter ducked his head, blushing. "Just curious. I mean, wouldn't you like to have someone to talk about it with?"

In all honesty, I would. But not Potter. He would just use it against me.

"No," I lied, looking straight into his eyes. "I wouldn't."

Potter sighed, before just looking at me.

"What?" I demanded, embarrassed to feel rise in my cheeks.

"Nothing," He said, still staring at me.

"You're always staring at me." I accused.

Potter stood, chuckled, then said, "Not my fault you're pretty," before walking away.

I blanched before jumping to my feet. "_Pretty? _I am a sixteen year old boy! I am not _pretty!"_ I heard him burst into laughter. "_POTTER!" _

He only laughed harder.

(Page Break)

Dinner that night was sufficiently awkward. Between Hermione and the weasel staring lovingly at each other (gag), and seeing Potter after the thought of him calling my 'pretty' plaguing me all day, I kind of wanted to hide under the table.

_But, _no matter what had happened to me in the past, I still had my pride, so I didn't let me being uncomfortable show and I just picked at my dinner as usually.

"Draco, dear,"

I inwardly groaned.

Mrs. Weasley is a very kind woman and I'm very grateful for her, but, I swear, she tries to shove more food down my throat and I'm going to go ballistic.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Wouldn't you like more food, dear?"

This had become a routine every meal.

"No, thank you," I said, giving her a small smile.

"Just let him starve," One of the twins muttered into his dinner.

Suddenly, his plate flew off the table and smacked him directly in the face, mashed potatoes and gravy dripping from his cheeks.

I looked around the table and the only one who didn't look shocked was Potter who had never stopped eating. I stared at him in disbelief.

He looked up and raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'What?', before smiling happily, and continuing eating.

My mouth was left hanging open as Mrs. Weasley began to scold the other twin for pranking his brother.

"I didn't do it, Mom!"

"Why do I not believe you?" She said, hands on hips.

I heard Potter laugh through a mouthful of potatoes.

I was so confused by Potter's actions but, as he looked up and winked, I was forced to hide a smile behind my hand.

(Page Break)

Yay! New chapter! Sorry this one's a little short:(

I promise I'll explain Harry's sudden change toward Draco in the next chapter. It'll be in Harry's POV.

I'll try to update soon!

Reviews are love!


	7. 6: Promise Me

Hey, guys! Sorry about the long break! I've had so much going on lately! School's starting again soon:( which means I definitely won't be able to update once a week like I tried to plan out. But, I will update:) I promise.

Are any of you guys going to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2? I am! Double feature and midnight premiere! So excited! Can't wait to see what the whole Draco holding hands with Goyle and Blaise Zabini is all about! Lol

Well, here we go!

(Page Break)

I watched as Draco walked out the back door after dinner as usual.

My plan was working so far. Hermione had said that she couldn't do it anymore, so we discussed it, and I was going to take over. We couldn't give up. We had to get as much information as possible. And Hermione had been 99% sure Malfoy was gay, and it was known that I was too, so why not?

I looked at Hermione and she jerked her head toward the door, a clear, 'go!'.

I quickly walked out the door and saw where Malfoy was walking and jogged to catch up with him.

"Malfoy!" I called.

He turned, his eyes slightly wide, then stayed where he was, hands on hips.

"And just what was that all about, Potter?" he demanded when I finally reached him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," I said flashing him a smile, continuing to walk past him.

He scoffed before catching up with me. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Potter. First you call me 'pretty'-,"

"That really got under your skin, didn't it?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Then," He said forcefully, obviously choosing to ignore my question, "You start taking up for me like that. Now, you follow me out here. And you continuously stare at me! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you fancied me."

"And who's to say I don't?"

That stopped him in his tracks.

I stopped and turned to look at him. His mouth would open, then shut, then open again, as if he couldn't think of a thing to say.

"You're mad, Potter. And that's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny," I said with a shrug.

"Shut up," he spat, resuming his walk (well, now more of an angry march), "you're beginning to piss me off."

I chuckled, walking with him again. "Good. I kind of like it when your cheeks get all pink when you're mad. It's cute."

He turned on me, his eyes ablaze. "Do not come out here and mock me!"

"I'm not mocking you," I said, taken back. Did he really think I was making fun of him or something? I mean, sure, I was really in to him. He was good looking. Very good looking. But, he had been an ass the entire time I knew him. But how was I mocking him?

"Even in the wizarding world, homosexuality is not exactly status quo. People don't like it. And I know Mr. Saint-Potter, Golden Boy Extroidenare would never do anything that wouldn't earn him good praises. So if you're just trying to piss me off-,"

"So you admit that you're gay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Malfoy ran a hand through his shaggy, white-blonde hair, making a low, irritated sound. "Yes, Potter, I'm gay. I thought that had been established."

"Just making sure. You're kind of sending me mixed signals here."

"Me?" He exclaimed. "I'm sending mixed signals? I'm not the one that is suddenly coming on to the other! I've been keeping my distance, just trying to stay alive and then you swoop in with your complements and your taking up for me and your damn stupid hair and now I'm confused!"

I paused for a minute. "What does my hair have to do with anything?"

He groaned before trying to walk away. I quickly grabbed his arm, making him turn back around, not missing the way his skin on mine made the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up.

"You're confused? As in?" I questioned.

"As in I hate you. Or hated you. And then you took me in and I just wanted to be indifferent. And now, I don't... I'm not sure..." he trailed off, before sighing. "I don't guess I really ever hated you. You just pissed me off."

"Why? I mean, you acted like you hated me from day one."

"'Cause you picked Weasley over me!" he suddenly exploded.

I took a step back, eyes wide, slightly shocked.

He sighed once again. "I don't want to talk about this." Then, once again, he turned to walk away from me.

"No!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm again. "Now you have to talk about it." What exactly was he keeping?

"I said I didn't want to!" he snarled, trying to pull his arm out of my grip.

"Well, tough shit. Sometimes you have to do stuff you don't feel like. Now spill it Malfoy."

He looked at me before he stopped fighting against me and I was shocked as I saw his eyes were slightly glassy.

"You want to sit?" I asked, motioning to the tall grass.

"Do I have a choice?"

I chuckled before sitting on the grass, Malfoy sitting soundlessly beside me.

"I had never," he started, sounding as though he didn't know exactly what to say. "I never..." He snorted. "This is stupid. I'm not telling you something where you and Weasley will just have more ammunition to make fun of me."

I laid a hand on his leg causing him to jump slightly. "I won't make fun of you. I promise." And I meant it.

He looked at me for a minute, his eyes meeting mine. "Ever since I can remember, I've heard stories about you. Of course, they were from my parents and their friends so it was always how you had destroyed their leader, how you should have died, blah, blah, blah."

Him saying this held no shock value for me other than the fact that he just came right out and said it.

"But," he paused, "You were always the hero to me," he snorted, "Like everyone else in the wizarding world. But, growing up, I didn't have it very easy." He looked up at me again. "I told Hermione that my parents were never around, and that's partially true, but it was also a bit of a lie."

I perked up. First confession. Maybe it would lead to more.

"They were around most of the time. But I wish they weren't. I was a way of venting frustration."

I looked at him, shocked. "You mean like... physically?"

"Or verbally. They hurt the same."

I felt my heart sink for the small blonde.

"But, um, I had always heard these stories about you, but, like I said, you were the hero to me. You'd grow up to save people. And... I always kinda hoped..."

"That you'd be one of the people I saved," I realized.

He blushed a deep red, but nodded all the same. "But then we met. And I was embarrassed. And nervous. I had tried being nice to people before and they either

pushed me around or just dropped me on my ass so I thought that if I came off a little more... in control, I guess, that maybe you'd be impressed by my... I don't know

wit? Assholey-ness?"

I chuckled at him, waiting for him to finish.

"But, you probably you've been the one person that being nice to would've actually been the right thing to do. So, you immediately hated me and got to be friends

with the other two-thirds of the Dream Team, and it pissed me off so bad that I've been taking it out on you three since then."

I just sat there, not knowing what to say. "Well," I said softly, "you're safe now."

He nodded. "For the time being."

"What happened that night?" I tried again.

He shook his head. "Nothing I want to talk about."

"Come on." I said gently. "Don't you feel better opening up? Knowing that you can have a friend?"

"Opening up would mean reliving it. And that's not something I plan on doing anytime soon, thanks."

"Well..." I sighed. "Just know that if you want to talk, I'm here."

He gave me an odd look.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said with a laugh.

I looked at him once again, just taking in his features. From far off, his eyes looked gray, but this close, I could tell that they were a very, very pale blue, almost silver. His eyes were very wide, almost like Luna's, but not quite as surprised looking. They were rimmed with long, thick, black lashes that grazed his cheeks when he blinked.

"You're staring again," he commented.

"I just noticed that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." I said, my eyes trailing down.

His lips looked so soft.

I leaned in slightly.

"Potter, what are you-,"

But I cut him off as I pressed my lips to his.

They were soft. Softer than Cho's, definitely softer than that encounter with Seamus.

I could kiss his for days. I couldn't get enough.

I moved mine gently against his, not missing that he wasn't kissing back.

I pulled away slightly, before trying to lean back in and kiss him again. Needless to say, I was slightly shocked when I kissed smooth cheek instead of his lips. Looking back at him, I realized that he had turned his head away from me.

He looked at me, eyes wide, jaw slightly slack.

"I can't," he started, "I-I don't..." He trailed off and, before I realized what was happening, was speed-walking his way back to the house.

(Page Break)

A week had passed and I hadn't spoken a word to Malfoy. He was avoiding me. Anytime we were in a room together, he quickly left, head down, cheeks pink.

I had been trying to catch him. We needed him in order to get ahead in the war. We needed the information he knew.

But most of all, I needed to kiss him again! I was addicted. Those soft lips that had tasted like strawberries from dessert, the way he smelled like coconut and vanilla. I wanted to wrap my arms around his waste and pull his body against mine. And, damn it, I wanted him to kiss me back!

But, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon if he had anything to say about it.

"I haven't really seen you talking to Malfoy," Hermione noted.

The three of us were sitting in mine and Ron's room, Hermione on Ron's lap, his arms wrapped around her.

"Yeah, well..." I trailed off. I wasn't really planning on telling them. I knew that Ron would probably freak and Hermione would get on to me for pushing his too soon.

"Well, what?"

"I just haven't had time."

"Oh, please," she said with the roll of her eyes. "We know you kissed him, Harry,"

I jumped, looking at her, slightly shocked.

"What?" she asked, eyebrow raised. "You guys can follow me but we can't follow you?"

"Well, I never thought-,"

"You pushed him too soon, Harry," she said with a sigh. "You probably scared him off."

"Well, great." I spat. "How are we supposed to get information now?"

"Well, I..." she trailed off. "No."

Ron and I both looked at her. "What?" we asked in unison.

"I'm not doing it." she shook her head.

"You're not doing what?" Ron asked.

"Nothing."

"Hermione Granger," I scolded. "If you have something, this could save millions of people!"

She looked at me, guilt in her eyes. "I just... I can't."

I sighed, dropping it. I'd get her to do it sometime, but she was definitely set against it for now.

There was a knock on the door and I expected it to be Mrs. Weasley, telling us that it was time for bed, but instead, there stood a very sheepish looking Draco

Malfoy.

I sat up, waiting for him to speak.

"Can I... speak to you for a moment, Potter?"

"Um, sure. Absolutely." I quickly stood, following him out of the room, not missing the playful wink from Hermione.

Once we were out in the hall way, Malfoy stopped and turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry if I crossed a line," I said quickly.

"It's not... you. It's just-,"

I chuckled. "'It's not you, it's me?' Really?"

"Not what I was going to say," he said, giving me a look. "It's just... people don't... people that get involved with me usually have-,"

"An ulterior motive?"

He looked slightly shocked. "Yeah. How did you... Nevermind. It's just... I don't want to get into something, like really get into something, and then find out that there was an ulterior motive."

"What ulterior motive would I have?"

"Plenty," he dead panned.

I actually had to agree.

"But I don't have one," I lied. "I mean, this isn't some revenge plot for you calling me 'Scar-Head'. I just... like you." Not exactly a lie.

He looked at me, but didn't say anything.

"I think... if you give me the chance, I could finally save you," I said moving closer to him.

He didn't move away.

I laid my hands on his hips. He still didn't move.

"Promise me," He whispered, his voice breaking slightly. "Promise me that you're not gonna use me. That the only motive you have is that you like me. Please."

"I promise."

It kind of hurt to lie to him now. He wasn't what I thought he was.

He put his hands on either side of my face, his breath shaking slightly.

"I promise." I whispered again.

Then his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around his waist, pulling him against me.

I shivered as I felt his hands run up into my hair, his long fingers tangling within it.

I slipped my tongue past his full lips, causing him to gasp slightly which, in turn, caused me to moan. Rather loudly actually.

Here I was, completely making out with my ex-enemy, turned some-what boyfriend, and yet I still couldn't get enough. There was something about him that was absolutely driving me crazy.

Then suddenly, he jerked my hair roughly.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, pulling away from him. "What was that for?"

But he was laughing too hard to answer. Then I realized his hand was still in my hair.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"It's stuck!" he exclaimed through his laughter.

I had to laugh with him.

It took us atleast two minutes to get his fingers untangled from my hair and he was still laughing as we finally got it free.

"Your damn, stupid, sexy hair," he chuckled.

Then his lips were back on mine.

(Page Break)

They're finally together! Well, kinda. Don't worry, I have all of this planned out ;) haha

So how are you guys feeling about this so far? Who's your favorite character? What do you think Hermione's plan was?

Reviews are Love!


	8. 7: Memories

FINALLY! SOOOOOO sorry. School is killing me. But I've been working on this for a while, and it's finally up!

This chapters a little more… uh… mature. No details really, you just kinda get what's going on.

So… yeah.

Here we go!

(Page Break)

Yet another week had passed and still no information. Granted his lips had been a little busy. But, the odd thing was, it's like, after we started "dating", his wall went straight back up. No personal information was shared, whatsoever.

All the Weasley's (except for Molly and Arthur of course) knew what was going on, what our plans were, earning me winks as we would walk out together.

But the whole thing was getting irritating. The War was bound to start soon. I would be seventeen soon. We needed information. And now.

"I don't know what else to do other than what I'm doing, Hermione," I sighed. "I'm trying to get him to open up. And nothing. At all."

She sighed, still running her fingers through Ron's hair, his head in her lap.

"I… I have a plan. But I…" she trailed off. "I don't feel comfortable doing it."

"Doing what, Hermione?" I sighed. "This could be a matter of life and death, you know."

She looked up at me, hesitating. "There's a spell. _Menorus Fespro. _You do it to someone while there asleep and you sort of… travel into their subconscious. You can think of anything you want to know and you'll see the memory. They'll see it too, but just like a dream."

"Why haven't you said this before?" I demanded.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed, shooting into a sitting position. "We could've done this a long time ago!"

"It's a complete invasion on personal space!" She snapped at us both. "I mean, don't you guys think he's been through enough?"

"Don't you think _we've _been through enough?" I asked. "Don't you think enough people have died? Don't you think all of this has gone on long enough?"

She hung her head. "Yes. I do,"

"Then we need to do that spell. Tonight,"

(Page Break)

We snuck in to the blonde's room about 2 AM that night.

"You're sure you know what you're doing, right?" I asked her.

She nodded. But I still don't think we should be doing this. It isn't right,"

Without waiting for a response, she pulled out her wand.

I looked down at Draco and felt a tug at my heart strings.

He was curled up on his side, the blanket slipping off of him. His eyes were closed, long black lashes rested against pale cheeks, and his pink lips were slightly parted.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" I found myself thinking out loud. "What if we see more than Death Eaters talking?"

"Like what?" Ron groaned. "What does it matter?"

"Like his father beating him." I snapped in a hushed tone. "Or what happened to him the night he came here."

Ron had the decency to look ashamed.

"Okay," Hermione sighed. "You guys ready?"

We moved closer to her, waiting patiently.

"_Menorus Fespro," _

It felt like my head was splitting in two, but before I even had time to cry out, I was in Malfoy Manor, standing next to a great oak table where many witches and wizards in only black were seated.

"The war is coming closer and closer each day, my lord." I recognized Lucius Malfoy's voice immediately. "Both sides know it."

"But that's our advantage," the cold hiss made my skin crawl. Even in someone else's memories his presence made my scar burn. "They know it's coming, but we know the exact dates; the details down to the last point."

Voldemort was smug. He knew he had the upper hand.

"On the night of Harry Potter's 17th birthday, he shall be mine."

I noticed a blonde head peeking through the doorway. Draco looked nervous, scared.

The memory faded and the three of us were thrown into yet another one.

"A simple Aveda Kedavra won't do this time." one of the Death Eaters was telling his master. _"Fyreo Staunus. _It's the only way to beat the boy. The others as well. It will wipe them all out in seconds. The war will before over as soon as it begins."

The memory faded once again, but we were being taken to another one.

_What are we about to see? We know the basic information already. _

But as we reached the memory, Death Eaters were gathered around.

"Maybe there was a change in the plans?" I whispered to Hermione.

"No. I only wished for the most recent information."

"Where is the damn boy?" I heard someone sigh.

As if on cue, a scream and the sound of smashing glass could be heard.

A laugh, that horrible laugh I knew all too well, echoed throughout the room. "It does not sound as though Draco is happy about our plans."

The others laughed as well.

My heart dropped.

The doors flew open and two masked Death Eaters dragged Draco, who was screaming and clawing and kicking to get away, into the room. He tossed him hard at Voldemort's feet.

"Oh, dear sweet Draco," Voldemort chuckled. He stooped down to Draco's level, grabbing his face roughly. "Such a beautiful boy. You could've really helped us you know."

"I'd sooner drown myself," Draco spat.

I felt pride at his words, but concern at the blood that dripped from his lip.

"Oh, no no no," the pale, snake-faced monster laughed. "We won't let you off that easily. You see, today is a special day for one of my most loyal followers." He pulled Draco to his feet – Draco's knees buckling – before pushing him forward. Straight to Fenrir Greyback. "I think you'll make a fine birthday gift."

The rest of the Death Eaters laughed heartily.

It turned my stomach to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy laughing with the crowd.

But suddenly one of the Death Eaters moved forward.

"My lord," his voice rang out, black hair falling in to his eyes. "I think if you just give him another chance-,"

"Severus," Voldemort interrupted him. "Please take a step back."

"He was not in his right mind before now," Snape tried again, an almost desperate edge in his voice. "He will join, I am sure of it."

Voldemort sighed. "Nott. Goyle. Hold him back."

Two men grabbed his arms, pulling him away from the blonde.

"Carry on, Fenrir."

Draco had been fighting against the man, but it was futile. The man was literally three times his size. Greyback suddenly threw him to the floor.

"Oh, God." Hermione whispered, her voice shaking, her hands going to her mouth. Ron's eyes were wide, his face pale.

Greyback was suddenly on top of Draco, laughing hard.

"Get off of me!" Draco screamed, pushing hard on the man's chest. "GET OFF!"

Snape was fighting against the two men that held him back, trying to help the pitiful blonde.

Then I saw what the half-man was doing. He was ripping Draco's pants, attempting to pull them down.

"Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God." Hermione sobbed beside me.

The man pulled his robes aside and moved his hips forward with a sudden, harsh quickness.

Draco's entire body stiffened, his back arching off the floor. I knew the awful, blood-curling scream that followed would haunt me for the rest of my life.

Snape fell to his knees, his head down, long, black hair falling in to his face.

The other Death Eaters only laughed harder.

Tears poured down Draco's cheeks as Greyback continued to slam his hips against the tiny blonde. All color left his face.

Then the room went black.

I quickly realized that Draco had passed out.

The scene came back quite a few times, each time someone different on top of the blonde.

I felt my stomach churning, my blood boiling, my head pounding. I wanted to kill everyone that had done this to him. I looked at their faces, memorizing them.

If I ever saw them, they were dead.

The scene came back once again and I was completely shocked, but my anger grew to three times its original state.

Lucius Malfoy was standing before him. He had forced Draco on to his knees.

I couldn't watch further.

The memory went black again.

When it came back to, the others were gathered on the other side of the room, making plans, setting times, dates, who they were going to kill.

Two people were laying on the floor, both unmoving.

Snape lay on one side, one eye blacked and swollen, blood coming from a busted lip.

Draco lay on the other side, red and white on him and the floor around him.

His eyes were open.

If I hadn't known any better, I would think he was dead.

That thought crushed my heart and made me want to scream.

But suddenly, Draco was pushing himself up, his legs wobbling underneath him. I wanted to scream I was so angry, but I felt so proud of him as he pulled up his torn pants and quickly – as quick as he could in the state he was in – moved to Snape's side.

"Sev," I heard him whisper desperately.

The man's dark eyes opened. "Oh, thank Merlin." He rasped, a relieved chuckle leaving his lips. "You're alive."

"Are you okay?" Draco whimpered, voice shaking.

"You're too kind for your own good." Snape laughed once again. "You love too much. That'll be your un-doing.

"Now get out of here. Before they notice you."

"You need to get out too," Tears were in the silvery eyes once again.

"I'll be fine. They won't kill me. I have too much information. But it's not the same for you. Leave, now."

Draco pressed a kiss to the man's forehead. "I love you, Sev," he whispered, the tears dripping from his cheeks. "You're the only father I've ever had."

"Don't start with that shit." Snape said, shaking his head. "Acting like we'll never talk again. I'll see you soon."

Draco shook his head but didn't say anything.

"I love you too, you little shit," Snape chuckled. "Now go. Leave. We've talked about this. You know where to go."

Draco pressed another kiss to the man's forehead before climbing to his feet. Suddenly, as if he was perfectly fine, he tore out of the room, running faster than I had ever seen him go.

"Fenrir! Get him! Now!"

Then we were back in Draco's room.

The blonde was turning restlessly in his bed, letting out small noises like a scared animal.

We all left the room as quickly as we possibly could.

Ron ran to the bathroom. We could hear the unmistakable sounds of him retching into the toilet.

Hermione sat on Ron's bed, finally allowing sobs to escape her mouth.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to think.

_We're using him. After what he did. After what happened to him. We're using him. We're going to crush him. We're going to kill him. _

I was disgusted with myself. I was disgusted with all of us.

Ron stumbled back into the room, his face ashen.

"No more." He said shaking his head. "We're not using him anymore. We can't,"

Hermione shook her head. "We don't need to. We already did. We know what we needed to know. We're all disgusting," She burst into tears again.

"I'm not just going to drop him on his ass." I said.

They both looked up at me.

"I'm not," I whispered. "I can't. This isn't out of pity or guilt. It's out of realization. He's not what we thought he was. At all."

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

We all laid down – the light was already off in his room – and I quickly threw off my glasses, pretended as if we had been asleep all night.

The door opened, a small beam of light showing into the room.

"H-Harry?" the voice was shaking.

I sat up, slipping my glasses back on my face.

"Draco?" I said quietly. "What's wrong?"

Like I didn't know what was wrong.

"I- I just…" He sniffled. "I had a nightmare, and I was just wondering-,"

"I know how bad those can be," I said gently. "Do you wanna come lay down with me?"

He hesitated. "If… if it's not weird."

I just smiled and raised the comforter.

He quickly walked across the room and slid into the bed with me, snuggling close to me, burying his face in my chest.

"Thank you,"

I could tell he had been crying.

"Is it something you wanna talk about?"

He shook his head, just like I knew he would.

"No. It was just a bad dream. I don't even really remember it that well."

He was a bad liar.

"Alright," I kissed the crown of his head. "Just get some sleep."

He moved closer into my embrace and his breathing quickly evened out.

Looking down at him, all I could see was that tiny body being beaten and abused and my blood boiled.

All of those fuckers, every last one of them, were going to die.

I kissed him again.

"You're safe now," I whispered to him. "I'll _never _let anyone hurt you like that again. You're safe now."

And this time, I meant it.

(page break)

God, I am _awful _to poor little Draco.

What can I say? I like angst and emotional turmoil.

This might be an odd question, but would anyone want to draw a scene or something from this story? I think that would just be the coolest thing ever! Lol I love stuff like that! Just let me know if you do, because I definitely want to see it!

Reviews are Love!


	9. 8: The Plot Thickens

Oh, Lord, it's been forever since I've written _anything._ Word for the wise? DON'T TAKE CHEMISTRY.

But I am sooo sorry for not updating in so long. But, here it is. I hope you guys enjoy!

(Page break)

I woke to the feeling of warm arms wrapped around me.

Before I even opened my eyes, I remembered crawling into bed with Harry last night, him immediately inviting me in, smile in place.

I opened my eyes, squinting against the harsh sunlight streaming in through the window.

My eyes were level with Harry's chest. I could feel it rising and falling in rhythm. His body was so warm. It was all very relaxing.

My dreams last night came back to me.

It wasn't the first time I had had that dream. But it was the first time where I could _feel _it; the first time that overwhelming pain had taken me over all over again.

I could feel tears stinging the backs of my eyes.

Harry could never know what happened to me that night. The words that my father had said would reign true to him too. He would think I was a whore. That I was worthless.

And then the whole goddamn werewolf thing. How was I supposed to hide that?

But, I wouldn't tell him.

No, he couldn't know.

Looking up at his sleeping face, I felt my heart swell.

I was falling for him. Fast. And that scares the absolute shit out of me.

If he got sick of me; if he grew tired of my baggage, I would lose it. That would be the thing that finally broke me.

I shook my thoughts away as Harry stirred, his eyes slowly fluttering open.

His eyes met mine. And he smiled.

If my heart swelled anymore it would pop.

"Mmm," he moaned, burying his face in my hair. "Morning, beautiful."

Why was he so kind to me? I would never understand it. I didn't deserve it.

"Morning,"

My voice sounded strange to my own ears – small, vulnerable.

He pulled away slightly, looking at me, concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. "I'm fine."

He raised a dark eyebrow. "Oh, okay. That's why you sound like you're about to cry.

"Did you have that dream again?"

I nodded. A lie.

I didn't like lying to him, but I didn't want to tell him the truth. I mean how would he take me saying, "I'm terrified you're going to leave me," when we hadn't even been together a month?

His worried look turned to one of sympathy. He ran his fingers through my hair. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No." I said quickly.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Alright. But you know I'm here if you want to."

I didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. He responded immediately, pressing his body against mine.

I just felt safe with him.

Maybe he won't hurt me.

I guess I can only hope.

(Page Break)

"Malfoy?"

I turned and saw Ron standing behind me. He looked sort of… nervous?

"Weasley?"

"I um… Look. You and Harry are together now. And he… well, he really likes you."

I smiled at that.

"And Hermione does too. So, I don't want there to be any problems anymore. Besides, you're not really as bad as I thought you were. So, can we just forget everything in the past? Start over?"

Well, I wasn't expecting that.

I gave him a small smile. "Sure. I'd like that."

He returned my smile and gave me a nod before turning to walk out of my room, Harry walking in directly after.

He raised an eyebrow, jutting his thumb behind them. "What was that about?"

"Said he wanted to forget everything and start over."

Harry grinned. "Great. Now we can all enjoy each other's company."

He came and sat on the edge of the bed with me, immediately turning my face to kiss me. Pulling away after only a moment, he looked me directly in the eye. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?"

That statement took me completely by surprise. I couldn't respond. I could just feel a lump forming in my throat; could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"Draco?

I looked down, biting my lips. I can't do this. Not in front of him.

"Draco." He forced me to look at him. "What's the matter?"

Merlin, the concern in his voice wasn't helping anything.

"Stop." I muttered. "Stop being so nice to me."

He laughed incredulously. "What?"

I paused. What am I _doing? _I am really going to lose it when he's so sweet cause I'm afraid he's going to hurt me?

I pulled myself together and blinked back my tears. "Nothing." I said. "Sorry. I'm just tired."

I tried to stand, but Harry pulled me back down on the bed. "No. You're not putting your wall back up. What is wrong?"

I could trust him. Right?

"I'm just scared." I whispered. "There's only so many times a person can take being rejected before they snap."

He sighed, threading his fingers through my hair. "Draco. I know you've been hurt. A lot. But I'm not going to do the same. I really care about you."

"But why?" I asked, desperate to understand what he saw in me.

"You're beautiful." He answered immediately. "You're smart. You're kind. You're strong. There's so much to you. And I can't wait to learn more."

I smiled at him. "I believe you. I'm just scared. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's understandable. Just trust me. I'll change that for you. You'll see that not everyone is so bad." He was being so sincere.

I looked up at the door way and saw the littlest Weasley standing there, glaring at me.

It was no secret how she felt about Harry. She thought that they were going to be together.

Well, I had news for that little ginger bitch.

I returned her glare ten fold – a silent 'bring it on'.

"Come on." Harry said, taking my hand in his. "Let's go to dinner."

(Page Break)

The glares didn't stop there. They continued all through dinner. But instead of returning them, I just smiled. And made sure to shove it in her face that we were together. When she dropped her fork and bent under the table to get it, I quickly put my hand on Harry's thigh and hooked his foot with mine. When she turned to look at him, about to say something, I pressed a kiss to his cheek. I made sure to smile and laugh every time he spoke to me.

Harry seemed pleased with all the attention.

A new fire was burning in Ginny's eyes which pleased me to no end.

When dinner was almost over, there was a loud pop outside. The sound of someone apparating.

Even one reached towards their pockets; towards their wands and I could feel my heart in my throat.

Until I looked out the window at the dark figure.

I pulled my hand out of Harry's and ran to the door, throwing it open, and throwing my arms around Severus.

He chuckled, pulling me close to him.

"You're okay," I whispered, unbelievably grateful.

"Yes, I'm okay. I told you they wouldn't do anything to me.

"Are you okay?"

I pulled away from him and smiled. "I'm the best I've been in a _long _time."

He immediately looked concerned and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Hello, Severus." I heard Mr. Weasley say.

"Arthur." He nodded, walking further into the kitchen.

Walking back to my chair, I didn't fail to notice the strange looks they were giving me.

I also didn't miss the look on Sev's face when Harry laced his fingers with mine. It was a quick succession of surprised, then confused, then pure, unadulterated anger.

Why did he look so mad?

"Arthur, Potter, we need to talk."

Harry looked at me, confusion in his eyes. "Alright."

Raising to his feet, he quickly pressed a kiss to my lips before walking towards the door.

Oh, Merlin, Sev looked mad. That vein was poking out on his forehead again.

(Harry POV)

"The plans have been changed." Snape said immediately.

"As in?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"The date of the attack has been moved." He continued. "It was originally set for Potter's 17th birthday, but now the attack has been moved. To Hogwarts."

Mr. Weasley didn't look surprised. "So we just don't send the children this year."

"Yes, you do." Snape said. "Arthur, you can't avoid this war. And Potter has to fight. You send them – through the Floo for Draco's sake, Dumbledore has approved – and we wait for mid-October. This is going to happen Arthur. It is unavoidable."

This was all bringing a sense of reality about it. It was frightening.

"Alright." Mr. Weasley sighed. "I suppose you're right. Well, atleast now you can enjoy your birthday." He said, clapping my back.

I nodded.

I felt horrible.

We had completely invaded Draco's space, his trust… for nothing.

"Now, if you don't mind, Arthur, I'd really like to speak to Mr. Potter alone."

Mr. Weasley nodded. He knew it was about Draco as well as I did.

The second Mr. Weasley was in the house, that vein was popping out again.

"What exactly were you doing to Draco in there?" He suddenly snapped.

"Um…" I was taken aback by the question. Wasn't it obvious what I was doing? "Holding his hand?"

Snape closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Draco, his entire life, has been used and abused by everyone around him. Are you aware of this?"

"Yes, sir," I said quickly.

"Good. And do you know what happened to make him come here?"

My face was red. I could tell. "No."

Snape's angry glare turned into a very solemn expression. "He…" he trailed off. "He'll be angry with me for telling you this.

"He was raped, Potter."

The way he said it so bluntly shocked me. It seemed to make it all the worse.

"By many people. Including his own father.

"Now, if you can't handle that -,"

"It wasn't his fault." I snapped at him. "He didn't ask for it."

"Yes, Potter, I am aware of this."

"Well, I'm not going to leave him for it. If anything, it just makes me want to be with him more. To protect him. To show him that not all people are the same."

Snape studied me. "Well, let me make this crystal clear, Mr. Potter." His snarl was low, intimidating. "If you hurt him, if you as much as make him cry, I. Will. Kill. You. I'm not joking, Potter. That poor child has been through too much as it is, and I will not have you added to the list."

"I'm not going to hurt him." I said, unperturbed. "I really do care about him. He's… different. Unlike anyone else I've ever met."

"That he is." Snape agreed.

Without another word he began to walk back towards the house. I quickly followed.

Opening the door, we were immediately frozen.

The kitchen had cleared out except for two people.

Ginny and Draco were in each other's faces, yelling over each other. I don't think I had ever seen either of them look this angry.

"You just need to find yourself another dick to suck you stupid little whore." Ginny spat at him.

Draco was grinding his teeth. His hands were balled into fists. "You listen to me, you ugly bitch. Take. A. Fucking. Hint. One, he is _gay. Gay._ As in he likes men. Looking like a man isn't enough. Two, he's with me, and he obviously wants to stay that way or he would've moved on already. Three, you better get your gap-toothed, pimple-faced, ginger face out of mine before I knock you the fuck out. Got me?"

Snape cleared his throat.

The fighting pair looked over at us before both straightened up, acting like everything was normal.

"This isn't over, bitch." Ginny hissed as she turned to walk out the door.

"No, it isn't." Draco agreed.

"Trust me," Ginny said, a smirk in place. "I know I'll win."

Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Wow." I said looking at him with wide eyes. "What was that all about?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "She's obsessed with you." He walked over to us, standing next to me, allowing me to slip my arm around his waist.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Snape asked.

"Because of that little whore? Oh, please, I-,"

"Not because of her."

"Oh. Well, yes, I'm fine."

Snape looked at him, incredulous.

"I'm _fine, _Sev. I have a talent for bouncing back, remember?"

Snape chuckled. "That you do."

Draco moved away from me to hug Snape.

"Be careful," I heard Snape whisper. "If things don't go well between you two, please, just… don't do anything rash. Okay?"

Draco rolled his eyes, pulling away. "Okay, Sev." He chuckled as a slipped my arm back around him. "We're going to be fine."

Snape glared at my hand on his hip. "Just be careful."

(Page Break)

Tonight was a full moon. Draco's second transformation. I had heard quick footsteps down the stairs at around midnight. He must have been able to feel it coming on.

I was worried about this in him, but that didn't change my opinion of him. He didn't want this. And I would support him through all this when he finally told me about it.

The same with the rape.

Merlin, I hated that word. It was so… cold.

It broke my heart to think that it had happened to Draco. He was so tiny. So small and lithe. And beautiful.

I bet those Death Eaters were proud of themselves.

All the more reason I would kill them.

I heard a howl outside and my heart clenched.

He was having to suffer through this alone.

I climbed out of my bed and walked straight outside. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing, but it felt right.

Almost immediately, I saw him, off in the distance.

He was smaller than Lupin. Much smaller. His coat was pure white.

The closer I got to him, I could see the bright blue eyes.

He had seen me too. But, he didn't look blood-thirsty.

He looked scared.

Did he recognize me? Was he even capable of lucid thought?

I walked closer and he backed up a few steps.

Where Lupin had been all limbs and teeth, Draco looked more like a house pet than a wild beast.

It was fitting I supposed.

I reached out a hand. "I won't hurt you, Draco."

His eyes widened.

He was definitely still in there. He was aware of who I was.

I gently touched his muzzle. It was as soft as his lips were.

I slowly got on my knees, gently touching his ears, his head, his neck.

"I know it's you. But, I won't hurt you. I'm going to be here through everything. I'll help you. I'll support you. We'll get through this. You're mine, and you always will be."

He was looking into my eyes. Then he turned and ran away at full speed.

I sighed. Hopefully, he would remember all this.

I climbed to my feet and walked back towards the house.

I turned and saw his standing at the edge of the woods, watching me.

I smiled at him.

Walking back into the house, I noticed a pile of clothes sitting next to the door and chuckled.

I had never doubted his intelligence.

(Draco's POV)

Merlin, my muscles hurt.

Shifting is a pain in the ass. Literally.

I grabbed my pile of clothes, slipped around the corner, and threw them on as quickly as I could.

I remembered last night. I remembered Harry coming out there.

He knew. And he didn't care. He still wanted to be with me. He still was so gentle. He was only worried about me.

He knew about it. And he hadn't pushed for details.

I love him.

That thought scared me and made me pause.

I… no. I can't. It hasn't been long enough.

But I knew I did. My heart knew it.

And I wanted to trust it.

I moved into the house, trying to be quiet, slipped up the stairs, and into Harry and Ron's room.

Ron and Hermione were cuddled up in his bed, fast asleep.

Harry lay on the other side, but his eyes were open.

He pushed himself up on his elbows. "Draco?"

"Morning," I said, suddenly feeling shy.

Harry lifted his covers, inviting me in.

I moved under his thick comforter, moving into his embrace.

Without thinking, I whispered, "Thank you."

He looked at me. "For letting you in my bed or for…"

"For last night."

"So you do remember?"

I nodded. "And that meant the world to me. I…"

Should I?

"I've never had someone treat me the way that you have. I've never felt the way you make me feel. I've never felt so safe. I…"

Just do it.

"I love you, Harry."

I felt him stiffen. His eyes went wide.

"I… I-,"

Oh, no.

My heart sank.

Oh, I'm _so stupid. _

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. "I- I shouldn't have. I…"

I jumped out of his bed and ran out of his room, embarrassed beyond imagination.

_Why _am I so _stupid? _

I could only blame myself, and yet I could feel my heart breaking.

I could hear him yelling after me, but I didn't stop.

Suddenly I ran into someone full force. I almost apologized before realizing who it was.

"Good morning, Draco." Weaslette spat.

"Get out of my way." I spat right back.

"You know," she said, ignoring my previous comment. "I thought long and hard about it last night. I have proof that Harry, Ron, and Hermione don't give two shits about you."

I threw my hands in the air. "Fine. If it will end all of this and get you out of my hair and out of mine and Harry's relationship,"

_If there still is one._

I felt like throwing up.

"Then show me you're fucking 'proof'."

She smirked, giggling.

"Follow me."

(Page Break)

CLIFFHANGER! Haha it feels good to right this again. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Like, really soon.

But, ta-ta for now, my doves.

Reviews are Love!


	10. 9: Back to Black

Next chapter c:

(Page Break)

"Draco!" I screamed after the blonde as he ran out of the room. "Wait! Please!"

I was fighting to get the sheets untangled from my legs, but they had a vice grip.

"Harry?" Hermione and Ron had both shot up in bed, eyes blood shot. "What's going on?"

I didn't answer them as I finally got my legs free and jumped out of my bed, running out of the room.

"Draco!" I screamed after him.

I could hear Hermione and Ron's footsteps slapping the wooden floor behind me. They obviously thought something bad was happening.

I ran to the blonde's room and threw open the door, but he wasn't there.

"Oh, Merlin. Oh, no."

Oh, I had screwed up. _Big time_.

"Harry!" Hermione demanded, panting. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing. Go back to bed." I told them quickly before running down the stairs. Yet they still followed me.

Going into the kitchen, I ran straight into Ginny.

"Have you seen Draco?" I asked her before she had the chance to say anything.

"Not this morning, no." she said. "Why? You need more information out of him?"

I couldn't hold back my glare. "No. I just need to talk to him."

She giggled. "You make it seem like it's so far-fetched that you'd use him. Is that not what you initially set out to do?"

"Well, yes, but-,"

"And did you not just send Hermione out to 'be his friend' trying to find out what he knew?"

"Yes, but-,"

"And didn't she stop because she was afraid he'd kill himself when he found out that none of you even cared about him? And then you took over?"

"That was at the beginning, Ginny. Things are-,"

"And did you or did you not use a spell on him to find out what he knew and to see what happened to him the night he came here? And then lied to him about it?"

I froze. "How did you know about that?"

Suddenly she smirked. I felt my heart drop.

"See, Malfoy? I told you."

My heart was in my stomach.

I heard Hermione gasp behind me.

I forced myself to turn around and looked in the doorway.

Draco stood there, face pale, eyes glassy. I could see him shaking from here.

"Draco, please, she didn't let me-,"

I cut myself off as his face crumpled slightly.

"Pl-please tell me that's not true." He whimpered.

"It's not." I said, quickly moving towards him. "Not anymore."

I reached out a hand to touch him and he quickly moved away from me, a tear slipping from his eye.

"Don't." he whispered. "Stop."

"No. You have to listen to me." I grabbed his arm, a little rougher than I meant to, and refused to let him leave.

He pulled hard against my grip, tears now pouring from sparkling silver eyes. His breaths were shaky and uneven.

"Let me go, Harry. _Please. _Let me go." He kept repeating it over and over again, his words quickly turning into sobs.

"No!" I pulled him to me. "It started as that. It did. But thing's changed. I saw you. The _real _you. And I fell for you. Hard."

"No you didn't." He suddenly snapped. "You saw what happened and you pitied me. There's a difference!"

With a sudden burst of strength, he ripped his arm away from me and ran towards the stairs and I didn't waste a second in following him.

"Draco, wait, please!"

When I saw that he wasn't slowing down, I screamed after him, "I love you!"

Mid-step, he stopped. Putting his foot back down he turned to look at me.

The pain and hurt were still in his eyes, but the sorrow was long-gone.

His eyes were full of hate.

"How _dare_ you?" he snarled at me.

He marched back down the stairs and was in my face before I even knew what was happening.

"When I say that to you, being genuine, you freeze. And when you say it to me because you feel bad, everything's supposed to be okay, again?"

"I do love you." I whispered. "I really do."

The sharp sound of his slap rang through the room.

I looked at him in shock, my cheek burning.

He quickly pulled his hand away as though he hadn't meant to slap me. His face crumpled and tears found their way to the surface again.

"You _promised_ me. You said you wanted to_ save_ me. You _lied."_

I hung my head. "I did. But things are different now."

"No they're _not._ You _used _me. Just like everyone else. Well, congratulations. You got what you wanted. You don't have to worry about me anymore." He whimpered slightly and whispered more to himself than to me. "I just wish they had killed me that night."

He turned and ran once again up to his room, but I was frozen in place.

He wanted to be dead. He wanted to die.

Because of me.

(page break)

The weeks passed by without incident.

Draco rarely came out of his room now. Molly would take meals up to his room, scowling at us. She knew what we had done now. Ginny had made sure to tell her after Hermione hexed her and I screamed at her for an hour.

My birthday was the first time that I had seen him in a while.

Arthur and Molly when to buy me a gift from Diagon Alley and, while there, went ahead and got everyone's schools supplies (I paid for Draco's). They had called him down to gather his books and try out his new wand.

He was a skeleton. He was so skinny and looked so tired that it killed me.

He thanked the Weasleys for the materials and even accepted a hug from Molly before heading back up the stairs.

Things continued as such, pointless days full of feeling self-pity and regret. Hermione and Ron felt the same.

Sure, we ate like normal and played Quidditch and joked and laughed, but I knew that we still felt that guilt. When it was just us, we couldn't look each other in the eye.

Before I knew it, September had come.

Time for school.

Time for war.

We all met at the fireplace in the Weasley's living room, our bags already sent to Hogwarts.

"Draco," Mr. Weasley said gently, "you come with me."

The tiny blonde, keeping his eyes on the floor, didn't argue and step up next to him.

"Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office!" 

And with the flash of green, they were gone.

We all followed suit: Ginny with Molly, Ron with Hermione, and, finally, myself.

Dumbledore wasn't in his office when he arrived, so we simply gathered in his office.

I hesitantly made my way towards Draco, gently laying a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and quickly turn to face me.

His eyes were as bright as they used to be.

"Draco. I know that coming back here is going to be tough for you. With the Slytherins I mean. I was thinking that maybe you could come live in Gryffindor tower. We'd protect you. We'd keep you safe." 

"And shred away the last piece of dignity I have?" He spat under his breath. The hatred in his eyes tore my heart to pieces. "No thanks. I'd rather take my chances with the Slytherins.

"And as I recall, you've made that promise to me once. You didn't exactly stick to it." 

"Now please remove your hand from my person before I hex you into next century."

I didn't put up an argument, but that didn't stop my heart from sinking.

"Well, if it gets to be too much, the offer still stands."

He rolled his eyes and turned his back to me.

Surprising how he was stronger when he was more broken than to begin with. Outwardly anyway.

I moved closer to him and whispered, "I mean what I said before. I fell for you. Really hard. I love you. If you'd just give me the chance to explain, you'd understand. You don't have to right now. But… please. Meet me on top of the astronomy tower Saturday night. Eight o'clock. Think about it before then. You don't have to let me explain, but atleast think about it."

He didn't say anything, which I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing.

"Welcome everyone!"

I turned and smiled brightly at Dumbledore. I really had missed Hogwarts.

"The other students should be around in a few hours time. You can go ahead and head to your dorms; set everything up."

I noticed that Snape had walked in as well.

"All of you are free to go, except for Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. I would like to speak to you, please."

My blood turned cold. Had Draco told Snape about what happened?

Was I going to die before the war even began?

The other filed out of the room and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned to the Floo before Dumbledore opened his mouth again.

"Now, from what Severus has informed me on, you two have become… how should I say this? Romantically involved? This situation may cause a few problems, but it will however, probably be beneficial as-,"

"We're not together."

Snape and Dumbledore both looked at Draco, obviously surprised.

"What?" Snape asked.

"We. Are. Not. Together. Not anymore." The last two words sounded sad.

Snape eyes shot daggers straight at me.

"Oh." Dumbledore sounded defeated. "Well, I suppose that throws a cog in our plan.

"We think it's dangerous for you to live with the Slytherins. Many of their parents have it out for you, Draco." 

"Well so do a lot of the Gryffindors." 

Oh, Merlin. That vein was back.

"Trust me, Professor. The Slytherins are the lesser of two evils. They'll tear you apart but they'll tear apart quick. The Gryffindors will tear you apart, but they'll tear one little piece at a time until there's nothing left." 

Snape was going to kill me. He was going to slaughter me. He was going to use my head as a paperweight.

"Well, alright. If there's anything we can help you with-,"

"I can take care of myself. I've done it for almost seventeen years."

With that he turned on one heel and stormed out of the office.

"You're free to go as well, Harry. But, please, try to reconcile. Mr. Malfoy has already faced enough without facing the wrath of his peers."

"I'm working on it. I promise."

I turned and left the office only to hear, "POTTER!" when I was a foot away from the door.

Snape had followed me out in to the corridor.

"What the hell did you do to him?" He snarled. "I have seen him beaten and raped and thrown to the side his entire life and I have _never _seen him look that broken."

"We broke up." I spat right back. "It happens."

He looked like he was about to straggle me.

"And all you wanted to do was protect him? You're nothing but a crock of shit, Potter. This… "relationship" you two had…" He sighed. "You just don't understand! This shouldn't have been looked at as a normal thing, Potter!"

"It wasn't "normal". I didn't treat it that way! Just…" I sighed. "Talk to him about it. Okay? He'll tell you what he knows that happened. But I'm trying to make everything better. I really do love him." 

He looked at me, eyes going slightly wider. "Damn it. Fuck. Then, I'll talk to him. I'll try to help. But I don't approve. I just want _him _to be happy."

(Draco POV)

The others were here now. I could hear them laughing and talking.

I could always talk a big game, but I was scared. Blaise and Pansy… they were out there. I couldn't face them.

_(Flashback) _

_My father sat at the table, Daily Prophet open. My mother sat opposite him, studying the cuff of her dress. It was beginning to fray. _

_Holding Pansy's gift in my hand, it was taking me a while to build up the courage to talk to them. The last time I had spoken without being spoken to, my father had hit me with his cane. The faint scratch was still visible on my cheek._

_"F-father?" _

"_Don't stutter, boy." _

"_Yes, sir. I am on my way to the Parkinson's Manor. Today is Pansy's birthday." _

_He didn't respond. _

"_I will be back at nine." _

"_And not a second sooner." _

_It seems like those little comments wouldn't phase me by now, but they still hurt. _

"_Yes, sir." _

_He was my father. Was it so much to ask for him to atleast look at me? _

"_Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Leave!" _

_I hurried toward the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. _

"_Parkinson Place!" _

_Once the smoke had cleared, I saw a group just outside the double french doors out on the patio. _

_I got myself together, got a smile in place, and carefully opened the door. _

"_He's always late." I heard Pansy grumble. _

"_Hey, maybe we got lucky and he's not coming." _

_Greengrass was a bitch. Her comment didn't surprise me. _

"_Maybe he landed in the wrong fireplace and the owners killed him." Blaise muttered. _

_That one surprised me. _

_"Well, that would be a nice birthday gift." Pansy laughed._

_The others followed suit. _

_My heart dropped. I was suddenly very cold. _

_I was confused, my heart was pounding. _

"_Maybe his father finally offed him." _

_My head was starting to hurt. I couldn't breath right. _

"_No, we wouldn't be that lucky." _

_Suddenly Pansy turned at looked right at me. Her eyes met mine. _

_I expected her to jump up. To turn pale. To try to laugh it off like she hadn't meant it. To start apologizing. Anything. _

_I knew she could see the hurt in my eyes. I wasn't good at hiding my emotions from her or Blaise. _

"_Well, damn it. Guess we're not that lucky after all." _

_I didn't know what to do. _

_Everyone was laughing. I didn't care about some of them. _

_But Nott, Crabbe, Goyle… I didn't think they'd laugh. Even if just because they had been ordered to befriend me. _

_And Pansy. Blaise. They… I told them everything. Well, almost everything. And they told me everything. We were best friends. We… _

_They were using me. _

_I could feel tears coming. _

_I saw the small table beside me, and I just laid Pansy's gift – the large diamond necklace she had been drooling over for months – on the table. _

_She locked her eyes with mine once again. _

"_Happy birthday, Pans." _

_I turned back and went in the house and back over to the fireplace. _

_Nothing made sense. My chest hurt. My eyes were burning. _

_I grabbed a handful of the powder. _

_"Malfoy Manor." _

_(End Flashback) _

The second my feet had touched the floor, my father had started throwing punches for coming home early. He had knocked me to the floor and beat to near unconsciousness. But the worst had been when he had kissed me. _Kissed me. On the mouth. _I had been so terrified and so disturbed that I didn't question when he told me to go to my room. I had ignored my swollen ankle, my obviously broken ribs, my swelling eye, my busted lip, and just went to my room, collapsed on my bed, and sobbed myself into stupor.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror.

That was my main problem. I was pathetic. I was _so _pathetic.

I looked like a girl and I acted like one.

My uniform was dingy looking. It was too big. I had lost so much weight.

I met my own eyes in the mirror.

They were empty. Sad.

I glared at myself, sneering.

I liked that better.

It was then that I made a decision.

No more.

No more being pushed around.

No more being used.

No more being pathetic.

No more falling for anyone's shit.

No more love.

No more friendship.

No more worrying about anyone but me.

No more.

I took out my new wand and shrunk my uniform to fit me, button the shirt up all the way and tightened my tie. I flicked my wand and used a glamour charm, fixing my hair, making my face look fuller. The dark circles were gone.

I looked like me again.

I threw open the bathroom door and walked out, head high, nose in the air, glare in place.

Immediately, a path cleared, letting me make my way to the common room.

I saw my clique… well, what used to be my clique, sitting next to the fire.

Standing next to the door to go towards the Great Hall, I hesitated.

Should I try or should I just keep going?

Oh, fuck it.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" I barked.

Both immediately jumped up and looked straight at me.

I jerked my head towards the door, indicating I was ready to leave, before I started walking again.

It wasn't three seconds before they were instep with me.

A quick glance over my shoulder proved that Nott, Blaise, Pansy, the Greengrass sisters, and several others had taken my order as well.

This wasn't who I was and wasn't who I wanted to be…

But, damn.

I felt a familiar smirk slip back into place.

I've still got it.

(Page Break)

I'm kind of losing my way with this story. I'm not saying I'm going to stop writing it, but I've got so many ideas I don't know what to do with them. I'll fine a way a suppose.

By the way, check out my newest story, Through Their Eyes. It's mainly Hermione and Draco oriented, but Draco's still gay and still feminine if you like that and Hermione is still with Ron:). Hopefully I'll get a new chapter of it up soon.

Reviews are Love!


	11. 10: Are You Happy Now?

Writing this while watching The Powerpuff Girls:) haha

Good night? I should say so!

(Page Break)

(Harry POV)

It was good to see the Great Hall again. Not only was it my seventh year, but there was no guarantee that I would live through this war. This was one of the last times I would ever see it.

It was good to see my friends again too. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna – I had missed them all.

When anyone asked Hermione, Ron, and I about our summer, I hadn't failed to notice that all three of us hesitated before saying something stupid like "Quidditch" or "Not too much. You?"

I looked over at the Slytherin table.

Draco was no where to be seen.

Neither were his "friends".

That couldn't mean anything good.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall flew open, attracting everyone attention.

My mouth fell open.

I could tell by their face that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all shared my shock.

Draco walked in, sneer in place. He looked… healthy. His dark circles were gone. He didn't look like he would snap in half. Not a hair was out of place.

He looked… beautiful.

But what really surprised me was the fact that he had everyone in his year who had used him – Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, Zabini, both the Greengrasses, Nott, and several others – were following him like lost puppies.

What had he done?

His eyes suddenly locked with mine. He smirked. He winked.

I was in total shock.

"What did he…"

"I have no clue."

The sorting commenced and I clapped as Gryffindor gained a new member, but I didn't take my eyes off of Draco.

I had always been the jealous type. Always.

So watching that piece of shit Nott lean over and whisper things in Draco's ear and see Draco's giggle? My blood was boiling.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, gently laying a hand on my shoulder.

"What part of 'they're just using him' does he not understand?" I demanded, slamming my fist on the table.

"Harry, he's desperate." She whispered, trying to reason with me.

But all I saw was Nott leaning over to whisper to him again, too close to him, his lips brushing Draco's ear as he spoke.

Draco ducked his head, blushing.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was on my feet, over to where the two of them sat.

"Draco."

The blonde turned and looked at me, surprise written across his features before it quickly turned to indifference.

"We need to talk." I hissed at him.

I was well aware that all eyes were on us, no one clapping for the first years as they moved to their tables.

I didn't care.

Draco scoffed, giving me a once-over. "And what exactly do we have to talk about, _Potter_?"

That stung.

"Everything. You can't exactly hide what happened over the summer, Draco."

All eyes turned to Draco.

"What exactly happened over the summer, Dray?" Parkinson quipped, eyebrow raised.

"Potter started writing me over the summer." Draco didn't miss a beat. "Proclaimed his _undying_ love for me."

There were snickers from the Slytherins.

"And what'd you say?" Blaise asked through his snort.

Draco turned his back to me, raising his fork with a flourished motion. "I just told him to bugger off."

The quiet laughter turned into loud guffaws.

My anger only increased.

"God." I spat. "Someone tries to help you and your head's too far up your ass to let them. You're too busy following around people who hate you like a little lost puppy.

"It's no wonder no one cares about you. You-,"

My words 'won't let them' were drowned out by the applause.

Draco's back straightened. He froze. He turned and looked at me, and the look on his face broke my heart.

I realized the only part he had heard.

There was so much hurt written across his face. His eyes turned glassy. But, within seconds, the hurt turned to pure anger and hate.

"And _so _many people care about you. 'Cause you're the Boy-Who-Lived. You're the Chosen One. You're the answer to everyone's problems."

He was on his feet, suddenly seeming much taller than he was as he advanced on me.

"And exactly where would you be if it weren't for that _fucking _scar?

"Nowhere. You'd never have made the friends you did because no one would've cared about you _at all_. But you have _that._" He jabbed a finger at my forehead. "_That's _the only reason anyone gives a_ shit_ if you're alive or dead."

The words tore through me and I felt my blood boil.

"You know what?" I spat right back at him. "Forget I ever said a _thing. Forget all of it. _I don't have a thing to explain. I used you, just like everyone else. It's just a shame I didn't get more than I did."

I didn't mean it. I only wanted to hurt him the way he hurt me.

But I still regretted it.

I saw the hurt in his eyes once again, but, this time, he didn't shoot something back. He just avoided eye contact and sat back down.

"Whatever, Potter. Go sit back down with the mudblood and the blood traitor. Hopefully You-Know-Who will do us all a favor sooner rather than later."

He didn't mean the words. The lack of fire in his voice proved that.

But the Slytherins believed him enough to laugh like maniacs.

And I took my leave.

I'm not his baby sitter. I don't have to take care of him. Maybe he'll just have to learn his lesson the hard way.

I didn't mean my words either. There was no way I could.

My chest felt hollow.

Suddenly, as I was almost back to my seat, a Slytherin's voice met my ear.

"So, Malfoy? You want to come meet me in the restricted section tonight? My father bragged about how tight you are and how wonderful that little mouth is. I'd hate to miss out." 

I turned and looked at Draco, feeling my heart break. His face had gone pale. He looked humiliated as others, most the Slytherins, began to laugh at him. I watched as his eyes turned to Blaise, pleading him to stand up for him.

But Zabini just kept eating, acting as though he hadn't heard a thing. As did Parkinson, Greengrass, and Nott. Crabbe and Goyle looked as though they were trying, and failing, to hide their laughter behind their hands.

Then his eyes landed on mine. His silver eyes were hurt. He was heart broken. I could tell what he felt.

He was alone.

The others hadn't fooled him into thinking he had friends. He didn't believe that they really cared about him, that he had friends.

He was just desperate to fool himself into thinking that.

But he was too intelligent for that.

His eyes left mine and looked down at the table, laying down his fork. He took a deep, shuddering breath.

Then suddenly he was on his feet, wand out, and the Slytherin was on the floor, half way across the room.

"Don't _ever _speak to me in such a way again." Draco's counter-tenor voice seemed to boom over the Great Hall. "If you do, I'm afraid I can't held accountable for my actions."

He sat back down, suddenly no longer the hurt, abused boy that I had come to love, but the self-centered, narcissistic heir that I had always hated.

It was all an act. But it was a good one.

All the Slytherins shut their mouths. The boy who had been hexed merely stood and walked back to his seat, not another word. No one else, student or professor, said a word.

Draco just raised another bite of his salad to his lips.

And I took my seat.

It took a while for the talking to resume.

Once it did, I noticed Nott whispering in Draco's ear again. But this time, there was no blushing, no giggling.

He ignored him, rolling his eyes, barely picking at his dinner.

"You tried, Harry." Hermione whispered to me. "Just give him time. Things are going to be really hard for him right now."

I watched as Snape rose to his feet and walked towards the door, touching Draco's shoulder as he passed.

Draco, without question, rose to his feet and followed him.

(Snape POV)

Draco looked at me, chin up, eyes cold.

"How are you, Draco?"

"I'm fine, sir. And you?"

Sir?

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when do you address me as sir?"

Draco didn't respond. Instead, he just gave me that calculating stare. The one that reminded me much too much of Lucius.

"Will you drop this façade? You're not fooling anyone."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I could feel my anger building.

"Draco! Stop this instant!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Professor." _

Along with my anger, I could feel my heart breaking for the boy. He had finally had too much.

It killed me to think it was Potter.

But he needed to drop this. _Now. _

"Either stop and like a normal person or get out of my office."

A drop of hurt mixed in with his eyes.

"Thank you for the talk, sir. Getting commands and getting snapped at really improved my night. Made it all the better. Goodnight, _Professor." _

He slid off the desk he was sitting on and walked out of my classroom.

I sat in my own desk, face in my hands.

Now I could just add another source of hurt to his already torturous list.

I would make it up to him. I wouldn't let him get hurt this way.

And I would protect him. I couldn't the first time, but I would die before I let him get hurt like that again.

And I would make sure all those people who had hurt him this way, _Potter included, _went down with me.

(Page Break)

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've gotten way too absorbed in Through Their Eyes:) haha

SPOILER ALERT: The wars coming soon. And I've got big plans for everyone:)

I had a dream the other night (not with these characters) that gave me an idea on how to continue on. And this week is spring break, so hopefully I'll get another chapter up this week.

Reviews are Love!


	12. 11: Never Again

SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've gotten totally wrapped up in my other fics and just left this poor one hanging. But here we go:)

(Page Break)

(Harry POV)

Trying to sleep was just plain stupid. I knew it was. Godric. All I could think about was Draco. How hurt he had looked.

There was no one looking out for him. He was on his own. But how was I supposed to help if he wouldn't let me?

I needed to talk to Snape. And soon.

I jumped out of bed, grabbing my invisibility cloak and making my way down to the Slytherin dungeon.

I pulled of the cloak just before knocking. No way in hell I was going to let Snape get ahold of it.

I was surprised how quickly he opened the door. He looked dead tired but he obviously hadn't been sleeping.

"Mr. Potter." He sighed. "Come in. I reckon you're here to talk about Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes." I sighed. "I… I have to help him, professor. I've just got to."

"I know the feeling. I was thinking the exact same tonight when I brought him here and screamed at him and ran him off." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to lose my temper with him, but he was acting ridiculous."

I just nodded. "I understand. It was the same way in the Great Hall. I just feel like… maybe if we could cure him-,"

"Cure him? Of what Potter? Your existence?" 

That's when I remembered that Snape had no clue about the werewolf ordeal.

"The night that… everything happened… Greyback bit Draco. He…"

Snape dropped his face into his hands. "Oh, this just keeps getting better and better." He looked up at me. "So you want to cure him of being a werewolf. Potter, that potion is very difficult. It works differently on every person. There's no guarantee it would benefit him."

"But isn't trying better than nothing?"

"I… I suppose so."

Snape's door opened quietly and I was shocked to see the very topic of our discussion walking in the room.

"Sev, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I can't sleep thinking about it. You've got to understand-," He cut himself off. "What's he doing here?"

"We were merely talking Draco." Snape said gently. "Mr. Potter here came up with a plan that we think could actually help you. It's actually convenient – odd, but convenient – that you showed up when you did.

"He told me about your, erm… curse. From Greyback."

A new fire was lit in Draco's eyes. "How _dare _you?" He screeched at me, fists balled by his sides. "You had no _right._ It's not of yours to tell!"

"Draco, please." Snape tried again. "We want to help; to cure you."

"No." he snapped. "He wants a clear conscious. You too. I don't want nor do I need your bloody fucking pity. Forget I ever came by."

"Draco!"

But he had already slammed the door.

"We still need to try." Snape said, his voice desperate as he looked down at the wood of his desk. "He needs our help, Potter. There's no one else to help him."

(Draco POV)

I couldn't have been asleep for more than a few minutes when I was roughly jerked back awake. But by what I wasn't sure.

I quickly wiped the tears from my face, not wanting anyone to see that I had cried myself into a stupor before finally dozing off.

It was then that I felt the hand on my waist, slowly moving down to my hip.

I quickly turned, terrified.

"Nott! What the fuck!"

"I heard stories about what happened over the summer." He hissed in my ear. "I heard my father talking about how good you were, just like Nicholson said his father did. Gods, Draco. He went on forever, talking about how tight that little ass was, how good it felt. He told me I had to get me some of that." He turned so he was on top of me, pinning me down. "And I fully intend to."

My scream was cut off short as Nott pressed his lips to mine, his tongue pushing its way between my lips.

I tried hard to push him off, but he was much stronger than I was.

Suddenly, he sat up, straddling my hips, and grabbed my arms holding them both down above my head. "Stop fucking push me away! I'm going to fuck you whether you want it or not!"

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as I screamed once again.

But I knew it was in vain. No one would help me.

He began to pull at my bottoms, trying to get them down.

"Nott, stop! Please!" Tears were pouring in rivulets down my cheeks. I knew I looked pathetic, but I couldn't stop them.

This was it. It was happening again.

Nothing could've prepared me for the hand shooting between the curtains and grabbing Nott by the throat. Nothing could've given me any warning for him to be suddenly pulled off of me with a loud, terrified screech.

Sitting up straight, I looked to my left and saw that it was Goyle who had grabbed him, he and Crabbe now both beating the absolute shit out of the boy as he tried to get away.

The curtains to my right flew open, revealing a horror-struck Blaise who quickly climbed on my bed, pulling me to him.

"Dray? Oh, gods, Dray. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I… I'm fine." I managed, trying desperately to choke back tears. But it was of no use they came full on as I turned to sob in Blaise's night shirt.

"Shhh." He whispered gently, rubbing circles on my back. "It's okay. You're safe."

I heard Nott running from the room and felt a comforting hand, one on each shoulder, from the two boys who had beaten my assailant.

"It's okay, Draco. We won't let anyone _ever _hurt you again. I promise."

(Page Break)

It's a little short, but it's better than nothing:)

Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I just love my other story soooo much! Haha

Read them if you get the chance: Through Their Eyes and To Have and To Hold. They're my little babies:)

Reviews are Love!


	13. 12: Changes to Come

This one's a little harder for me to right. I'm afraid I'm going to slip into my other story and start talking about Draco and Neville and Val.

(Page Break)

(Draco POV)

My plan had definitely failed. I couldn't be cold towards the people I loved. It wasn't me. It never had been. Sure, I could be a pretty brutal person, but when it was my friends, the ones I actually cared about, I couldn't hate them, no matter how much I tried.

Especially not when they had come to my rescue, when I had woken up this morning still wrapped tightly in Blaise's protective embrace. Not when Pansy had grabbed me in a hug, sobbing harshly when Blaise had told her what had happened. No, I couldn't hate them.

Now, sitting with them at breakfast, things were… like normal.

My subconscious was screaming at me – 'Remember Pansy's birthday? They don't care about you!'

And I knew that. I wasn't stupid. I wasn't gullible. But… even if it was fake, it was nice.

They were paying an alarming amount of attention to me, clinging onto every word I said, laughing like it was the funniest thing that they had ever heard. It was suspicious and I knew that something was up, but I pushed that to the back of my mind. I forced myself to think that they felt bad for the things they had said and were trying desperately to make up for it.

It wasn't true, but it made me feel better. And I think I deserve a little comfort.

(Harry POV)

I had spent the last couple night in Snape's classroom, attempting to help him with the potion.

We could heal him. And if he didn't forgive me after that, well… atleast he wouldn't have to deal with being a werewolf.

I yawned, holding my hand over my mouth. It was late.

Tonight was another full moon. Draco forth transformation if I wasn't mistaken.

I could only hope that he had gotten out of the castle, was somewhere he could find his way back, wasn't cold or hungry; that he was just okay.

"Potter," Snape said suddenly, looking at me over his caldron, "go back to your common room. Get some sleep. You've been in here every night until three or four in the morning. You do have classes early, you know."

"I just want to help." I sighed, sitting in the chair to the side. "I want to help. I want him to be safe and okay."

"If you want him to be safe, get him the hell away from Parkinson and Zabini."

Their sudden rekindled friendship hadn't gone unnoticed by me either. Something strange was going on. They were planning something. Something that I was terrified to find out what it was. Something that I knew would end badly for Draco.

"Something's not right about them just taking him back under their wing. Something's terribly suspicious about it and I don't like it, but if we try to tell Draco that, he'll just get angry at us."

"He's too stubborn to listen." I sighed.

"He's too desperate." Snape added sadly, adding yet another ingredient. "He's been tossed to the side and used and forgotten his entire life. He just… wants someone to love him unconditionally. I don't think he realizes that people do. Well, you and I do." He raised an eyebrow, looking straight at me. "Atleast I hope you do."

"I do." I nodded, holding back another yawn. "It's hard not to."

Snape sighed, straightening. "That's it. It should be finished. It has to simmer over medium heat for three days and it should be ready to administer."

"If we can get him to drink it."

"We'll just put it in his pumpkin juice at dinner." He said, rubbing his hands over his face. "And hope for the best. He won't take it if we just try to help him."

"Isn't it ironic that the people that are trying to hurt him are the ones he goes to when he's hurt."

"And the ones who try to help are the one he fears." He sighed. "I guess we've earned it." He then looked at me. "Three days, Potter. On Sunday morning, I will give you the potion in a vial. You have to find a way to slip it into his drink. Once he drinks it, I'll make him come to my office. Once the potion kicks in, if it works like it is supposed to, he will grow very weak for a few days. I'll take him to my room. He can sleep in my bed for a few days until the affects have passed. He might experience some pain – the potion is virtually changing his DNA – which is why I've been brewing those." He motioned to two other caldrons. "It'll help with the pain.

"Now, I want you to stay by his side, Potter. Make sure he's okay. Give him a potion when he needs it. I'll right you excuses for the classes you need and make sure you get your assignments."

I nodded. "Sunday morning."

"Sunday."

(Next Part)

It was Saturday night. I had told Draco to meet me on the top of the Astronomy tower. I knew he wouldn't come, but I guess I was as desperate to fool myself as Draco was.

I had sat up there for probably an hour, waiting for him, when I heard the door below swing open and heard footsteps on the stairs.

I turned and was shocked to see the lithe blonde looking back at me, arms wrapped around himself.

"You… you came."

"I'm actually interested in hearing your pathetic attempt at an apology."

"Come sit with me?" I asked, patting the stone next to me.

Draco's glare never left me but he came and sat next to me, about a foot away. I could still smell his familiar scent.

"Draco, I really am sorry, but you have to listen to me." 

"I'm listening, Scar Head."

I smiled at the old nickname.

"It's true that, in the beginning, we were going to use you for information."

Draco stiffened. "Yes, that point has been made very clear."

"_But,_" I said, looking at him. "The more I was around you, the more I learned about you, the harder I fell for you." I smiled slightly. "You weren't at all the way I thought you were. You're kind. And vulnerable. And ungodly beautiful."

I was pleased at the blush that crossed his pale cheeks.

"We were just… we were scared. I'm expected to save so many people and…" I let out a shuddering breath, leaning my back against the stones behind me. "I don't even know where to begin. I… I can't save all these people. It's terrifying." I looked back at him. "And… we were desperate for information to help. We thought that you might know something and since you were running from your home, we thought you might want to help. But we also wanted you to be comfortable telling us. So we decided to befriend you. Hermione couldn't do it. She wanted to be your friend, but she felt so bad thinking that she was using you. So I stepped in. And then I fell. Hard. I fell one hundred percent in love with you. And I can't get back up."

Draco was silent.

"Please say something."

"So… you're telling me… that you had everything planned out from the day I got there?"

I felt my heart drop.

Well, that didn't help.

"I just told you what happened!"

"I thought you just developed the plan to get information over time! I didn't know that's the only reason you even talked to me in the first place!"

"What? Do you think we were just suddenly going to forgive you for years of abuse? For years of-,"

"I called you a few nasty _names, _Potter." He spat, his eyes narrowed. "I hardly think that counts as abuse."

"You don't have to get physically beaten or raped for it to count as abuse." I shot right back at him.

I saw shock and hurt flash through his eyes. "I didn't say you did!" He suddenly laughed. "You know, you are an insensitive bastard. I don't know why I even came up here tonight. Really, you should just fuck off."

"Whatever." I snapped, climbing to my feet. "Maybe you should just go back to your friends. You know, the ones who treated you like shit that you keep running back to? No, you don't seem desperate at all."

"Just _fuck off!" _He suddenly screamed at me. "_Get out of my fucking sight!"_

I just walked away, trying desperately not to break and turn back and envelope him in my arms when I heard his tiny, muffled hiccup.

He wouldn't want me to go back to him, so why would I try?

(Draco POV) 

I just buried my face in my knees, trying to muffle the sobs that were leaving my throat.

I, though I wouldn't admit it to anyone but myself, had really been hoping for a good apology, for a way that I could make myself forgive him. I wanted to fall back into his arms. I wanted to kiss him again. But I couldn't make myself forgive him. Atleast with the others, I expected them to hurt me.

"Draco?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as the airy voice reached my ears. I turned and saw a girl with long wavy hair down to her hips walking up the steps.

I quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks. "What do you want, Loony?"

The name didn't seem to faze her as she walked over and sat next to me. "Why are you so upset?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"No one should have to cry alone. Everyone should have someone to help them through it."

I felt my heart drop. "Even when I was being so cruel to you?"

"The cruelest are usually the ones who have been hurt the most." She gave me a small smile. "You know, I know why you're so upset. But you shouldn't be. Harry loves you."

I looked at her, surprised. "How did you know?"

"He's got that look in his eyes when people are in love with someone they can't hold. That and the boy's head is so full of Wrackspurts it's surprising he can even walk straight."

I had to chuckle at the girl. She might have been a total loon, but she was kind.

"Why are you so upset? Other than that?"

"It's… it's hard on a person to not have anyone they can trust. No friends."

"Well, I'm your friend." She gave a small smile, her eyes still far away. "You can trust me. I promise."

I smiled at the girl. "You're strange. You do know that right?"

"Of course. You are too though. A boy who's been through so much and still has rational thought? That's stranger than a girl with no friends."

"Hey." I raised an eyebrow. "I'm your friend. Remember?"

She smiled, showing a set of blindingly white teeth. "Yes, I remember." She stood, still smiling down at me. "I usually go to the kitchens for meals. I enjoy the company of the elves. Perhaps you'd like to join me for breakfast?"

I nodded, smiling at her. "Sure. Sounds great."

"No more tears." She said as she turned to walk down the stairs. "The salt in them attracts Nargles. You don't want your things to go missing do you?"

That was the first time I had noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes.

I suddenly felt a firm protectiveness over the girl. She was too kind for her own good and obviously tried to see the good in the world. And she had to answer from the pricks we went to school with for it.

I sighed, rubbing my face. I needed some sleep.

Maybe things would get better.

(Harry POV) 

The next morning, I kept an eye out for Draco, potion in the pocket of my robe. But he never came. Nor was he at lunch. Finally, however, I saw him at dinner, walking in the Great Hall with Luna Lovegood. I was definitely taken back, but not displeased. Luna was a very good friend. Draco needed someone like her.

I watched as he walked over and sat at the very end of the Ravenclaw table, the two separated from the rest of the house.

I walked past, the vial in my hand, smiling and throwing up a hand to Luna before I tripped over my own feet, grabbing Draco's shoulders to steady myself. I was careful to pour the potion in his drink while he was distracted.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized furtively.

I was surprised when Draco just sighed, his cheeks tinting slightly. "It's okay."

Luna smiled at the pair of us. She obviously hadn't noticed the potion move either.

I went to my own seat, watching carefully as Draco raised his cup to his lips.

"Harry," Hermione chuckled in front of me. "You're staring."

I hadn't told them the plan. Right now, it just needed to be between me and Snape. If it started to show signs of working, I would tell them.

Once dinner was over, I watched as Snape walked over to Draco, touching his shoulder, telling him to come with him. Draco smiled at Luna, obviously giving her a goodbye, before following Snape.

I quickly jumped up, following the pair of them.

I ducked in his classroom right after they did and Draco immediately saw me.

"What the hell?" he demanded. "Can't you two just leave me alone." He sighed, looking to Snape. "Well, I can forgive you. I don't have much of a choice. But he can burn in hell."

I could only smile at the remark, hearing that his usual fire wasn't in his voice. He didn't mean it. Maybe our little "talk" did help, if only slightly. Or maybe Luna did. Either way, it was nice.

"Draco, we have to tell you something." Snape sighed, "And you may hate us for it all over again, but you have a right to know. We-,"

But before Snape could even get it out, Draco's eyes suddenly glazed over and his hands went to his temples. "Ow." He whimpered. "Oh, Merlin. Ow."

"Draco?" I moved forward, putting a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"My head." He whimpered, growing paler. A thin sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead. He leaned against me, whimpering slightly.

I looked to Snape. "It's normal." He promised. "Pick him up. We'll take him to my room to rest."

I nodded, gently picking him up, one arm behind his knees, the other under the small of his back.

"Hey," Draco snapped, his voice far away and slightly slurred. "Get your hands off me. Where are you goin?"

I followed Snape to his personal room, gently laying Draco in the bed, pulling the comforter over him.

"I want you to come back first thing in the morning to sit with him. This is how you can prove that you love him and want to be with him. I want you to take care of him. To heal him."

"I will." I promised. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Draco groaned in the bed, rolling over on his stomach, whimpering as he held his head.

"I'll get him something for the pain." Snape sighed, looking tired. "This is going to be a long process."

(Page Break)

First update in a while:)

Let me know what you think!

Reviews are Love!


	14. 13: Fix You

Sorry this one takes me so long to update. It takes me a little longer to think of the plot for this one than it does my other one.

(Page Break)

(Snape POV)

I looked at the little blonde, one of his hands clasped in both of mine, watching as he moaned gently, his hand gripping at his throat.

The pain from the potion spread slowly, leaving the previous body part as it went. Not being able to sleep hearing his small whimpers and groans, I had watched as he had went from holding his head, then his jaw, now, at about eight in the morning, his throat. I had read a little more on it, terrified that he was reacting badly to the potion. But everything that was happing was totally normal, thank Merlin.

However, the small boy was breaking my heart. When the pain had first passed to his throat, he let out a small sob, a few tears leaking from his eyes, whispering to me, "Sev, it hurts. It hurts bad. Please make it stop. Please?"

All I could think of was when he was little, about four or so, and Lucius had broken his leg. Laying in bed, he had looked at me, tears and sweat pouring down his face, near unconscious from the pain. "Sev'us," he had whimpered, unable to say my name correctly, "it hurts real bad. Daddy won't fix it. Pwease fix it." And I couldn't. If I had, Lucius just would've broken it again once I left. I couldn't stay there forever and I couldn't take him with me. I couldn't even tell someone that could take him away because Lucius would just get him back and then kill me. Then who would attempt to look after the little boy?

"Draco?" I said, quietly, unsure if his head was still hurting.

His eyes opened, glassy and pained, his lips trembling.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. "I'm sorry. But this is going to help. This is going to make everything better, I promise."

"You did this?" He croaked, looking betrayed. "What did you do?"

"It's a potion." I sighed. "To change your DNA."

Draco looked shocked before cringed, putting his hand to his chest, clutching at his shirt, whimpering. "My… my DNA?"

"Yes. To get rid of the virus which is causing you to change into a werewolf."

Draco let out a loud cry, nails digging into the cloth of his shirt. "You did this to me." He was shaking violently now, sweat dripping from his face. "Wh-what happened to protecting me? What happened t-to being my f-father? Oh, Merlin it hurts!" A sob left his throat. "It hurts so bad! Sev, please!"

I quickly stood, grabbing a vial of the potion to help with his pain, helping him to lift his head and drink it. After a moment his shaking ceased and his cries turned to small whimpers.

I heard the door behind me open before a familiar voice asked, "Still not doing any better then?"

"What is he doing here?" Draco screeched, his other hand moving to press against his chest.

"Okay, so doing a little better." Potter sighed.

"You brought him here?" He screeched again, eyes screwing shut. "Merlin! Do you hate me?"

"I have classes." I said, running a cool cloth over his forehead, mopping at the sweat. "Potter's going to sit with you. Make sure you're okay. That's all, I promise."

Potter moved forward, concern and sadness in his eyes. "Is the potion working?"

"Yes." I said, unsure whether or not to be pleased about the fact. "But it's causing him a lot of pain as well. Make sure you administer the potions to him." I motioned to the dozen crystal phials sitting on the shelf. "You'll know when."

I stood, looking Potter in the eye. "Do not leave his side. If I hear him cry out _once, _I will see to it that you are dead long before the war begins."

Potter just sighed and I could tell he was holding back the urge to roll his eyes before he took my seat next to Draco.

I could see the love in his eyes as he looked at Draco and it calmed my nerves slightly, but I was still anxious leaving him with Potter. If Potter hurt him again…

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and promised Draco I'd be back in a few short hours, before walking out to the already packed class room.

"Alright, get out your books. Turn to page 394."

(Harry POV) 

On my way to Snape's office, I had run into Luna exited the portrait of the pears.

"Harry." She had smiled at me, pulling her foot through the passage way. "Good morning. Have you seen Draco?"

"No, I haven't." I lied. "Why?"

"Well, I supposed that we would have breakfast together again." She shrugged. "Perhaps he changed his mind."

She didn't look hurt at the prospect.

"Maybe he's just busy."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm used to eating alone."

I felt my heart break for the girl. "I'm sure he'll join you when he can."

She just smiled dreamily at me. "Perhaps. After he recovers from whatever you put in his drink. It wasn't poison was it?" I blanched, but she didn't give me the chance to answer before she skipped off, humming under her breath.

Now, sitting next to Draco's bedside, all I felt was an odd mixture of happiness and regret. I was happy that the potion seemed to be working, but, at the same time, I was so upset that the beautiful boy was suffering so much.

In the past couple hours, the pain had passed down to his stomach, causing him to throw up a few times. Snape had anticipated it though and had given me a bucket for him to do it in. I would help him, then clean it with a quick wave of my wand. In all honesty, it didn't even gross me out. I just wanted him to be better.

I was gently rubbing his stomach, under the material of his shirt.

"Is this help at all?"

"A little." He admitted, begrudgingly, seemingly in less pain then when it was passing through his chest, before sighing. "Why are you here? Why do you care?"

I sighed, rubbing circles on the soft yet taunt skin. "Because, Draco. I love you. I told you that."

"Stop saying that." He spat before cringing slightly. I felt his muscles tighten under my hand. "Stop."

"I mean it." I said forcefully. "I really do. I love you. I love your hair, I love your eyes, I love your nose, I love your lips, I love your ears, I love your neck, I-,"

"_Shut. Up." _

"I love your chest and your arms and your shoulders and your hands and your stomach."

He sat up slightly, cringing as he did. "I said _shut up!" _

"I love your hips and your legs and your feet. I love your attitude problems and your insecurities and your rudeness and your sweetness and your-," 

I received a hand across the cheek. Can't say I wasn't expecting it.

"_SHUT UP!" _Draco laid back down and turned on his side, facing away from me, hands covering his face. "I _hate _you! Just _leave! _I can take care of myself!"

I sighed, sitting back in the chair, but not making plans to go anywhere, but quickly sat back up when I heard Draco let out a sob.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He demanded and I could tell he was in tears.

"Doing what?"

"Not just letting me move on!" He snapped. He sat up, cringing violently, but looked me in the eye, tears pouring down his cheeks. "You got what you wanted! Now just leave me alone!"

"Because I don't have what I want." I replied honestly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's right." He snarled. "You already told me what you regretted about the whole thing. You never got the chance to fuck me, right?"

I felt my heart drop at that. "Draco, I didn't mean that." 

"Oh, really? 'Cause you sure meant it at the time."

And there was the hurt again.

"I just wanted to hurt you because you hurt me. But I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I could never say anything like that to you. I love you, Dray. Really, honestly I do. If… if you could just give me another chance, I could prove it to you. I promise."

Draco looked at me but, for the first time in a while, didn't snap at me, didn't glare, didn't snarl up his nose. Just looked.

"Please? Really, Dray. I got the information I needed, didn't I? If I didn't truly love you, why would I keep coming after you."

"I… I don't _know." _

I moved closer to him, his warm breath ghosting over my face. "Then just give it another chance. Give _me _another chance." My lips were almost touching his. "Please."

He didn't say anything.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, moving my hand to cup the back of his neck. _Merlin _I had missed this.

But Draco pulled away from me only a second later. "Stop."

I just pulled him towards me, pressing my lips to his again, suckling gently on his bottom lip, making him whimper, before he shoved me away. "I said _stop." _

"I miss you." I whispered, kissing his neck. "I miss kissing you, I miss holding you, I miss just talking to you."

Draco suddenly groaned loudly, his hands moving to his hips, and he began shaking.

"Draco?" I exclaimed, frightened.

"Th-the potions." He gasped, flopping back on the bed, a sheen of sweat appearing on his forehead. "The potions! _Please!"_

I realized what he was talking about and jump to my feet, grabbing one of the phials, and helping him to drink it. I wrapped my arms around him once it was empty and held him until I felt his shaking cease.

"I…"

I looked Draco in the eye, waiting for him to finish what he was saying.

"I love you, Harry. But I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"Just give me a chance. Please. I will get on my hands and knees and beg." I said, completely serious. "I will grovel. I will. I really will."

Suddenly his lips were on mine.

"I'm giving you one chance." He murmured against my lips. "One. If you hurt me again, we're done. _You're _done."

I pressed my lips to his, pulling him close, and suddenly, with a feeling of my head splitting in half, every memory I had of kissing or holding Draco flashed through my mind.

"So, he's fallen for the Malfoy boy. Why does that not surprise me?" A cold voice sneered.

A deep laugh. "What's the muggle expression? Two birds with one stone?"

A high pitched, maniacal laugh – a woman.

My eyes popped open, my head pounding, and I quickly moved away from Draco.

He looked surprised. "What are you doing?"

Voldemort had seen my memories, had seen my love for Draco. He had a hit on his head already and now he knew that Draco was the number one thing that he could use against me other than Ron and Hermione. Draco was the easiest thing to use against me. Especially in the state he was in.

My "hero-complex" was kicking in.

"I… I can't… We can't…"

"You have _got _to be fucking kidding me."

"If we… if we do this then-,"

"Potter, either you kiss me right now or you get out of this damn room and you never speak to me again."

Voldemort already knew of my love for him. I couldn't hide that. Not when he had so easily gotten into my mind. Whether or not I was with Draco wasn't going to change that. In fact, if I was closer to Draco, it would be easier to avoid then if we weren't together. So… why wasn't I kissing him again?

I leaned forward and kissed him, muttering an apology against his lips.

I would protect him. I would love him. Voldemort nor any of the Death Eaters would get their fucking hands on him.

"I love you." He whispered, his face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you, too." I said back, burying my face in his hair.

"Will… will you crawl in here with me?" He suddenly seemed shy asking. "I'm cold and sore and sick and it's your fault and I think it would help if you cuddled me."

I had to laugh at the blonde, amused by the thought that if he had said that to me a year ago I probably would've fainted out of pure shock that the snarky blonde had just asked me to "cuddle" him.

Nevertheless, I happily obliged, kissing him as I pulled him close. "I'm sorry you're hurting. But you'll be okay after a while."

He nodded. "I don't want to be a werewolf anymore."

"What do you want to be?"

"The boyfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Eh, I don't know. I heard he already had a thing for someone else."

"Better not be some little homely red-headed skank."

"Nah. I think he said it was a blonde. Said something about the most gorgeous arse he'd ever seen."

Draco smacked me playfully before grimacing. "This potion is really hurting me."

"You're hips?"

He nodded.

I lowered my hands to said hips and gently massaged against the bone. "That helping at all?"

"Mm-hm." He practically purred, back arching, giggling slightly. "Feels _really good."_

I pressed my lips against his once again, pushing my tongue past his parted lips.

"Careful." He gasped, pulling away after a moment. "If Sev comes in here and catches you, he _will _murder you."

"_Me_? Didn't see _you_ trying to pull away."

"Yeah, but he loves me."

I chuckled, kissing him again, and making a silent vow to protect him. No matter the cost.

(Page Break)

Okay. Bedtime now:) Haha hope you enjoy it!

Reviews are Love!


	15. 14: Don't Ever Stop

Trying to write this and watch The Walking Dead. I apologize ahead of time for the many mistakes.

(Page Break)

(Harry POV)

After a few more days of the traveling pain, Draco was okay. I sent every minute with him, giving him the potions he need, holding him, kissing him. And it was like… a switch was flipped. He was _happy. _He was smiling and laughing, joking around with Snape and me. Just like before. He was okay.

Now, Snape had cleared him to go back to classes, to be out of bed, but he was still very weak. I agreed to walk him to classes and to wait for him after, to accompany him to meals, to save him a seat next to us. And, thank _Merlin, _he agreed to move out of the Slytherin dungeons and into the Gryffindor common room.

Snape and I helped him out of bed, him letting out a small whimper.

"My muscles are just really sore." He explained, giving me a small smile.

It had surprised me how easily he warmed back up to me, cuddling, kissing, talking. I wasn't disappointed, not in the least, but definitely surprised.

I wrapped my arm around his waist helping him walk.

"Yesterday was your last day as a Slytherin." Snape told him, walking with us to the door. "I've talked to Dumbledore and we have changed your schedule and your things have been moved to the Gryffindor common room." Snape pulled out his wand, waved it at Draco, and the green and silver on his uniform was now red and gold. "You are now a Gryffindor."

Draco grimaced, I thought at first in pain, but then he said, "Why? I look good in green. Red just washes me out."

I had to laugh at him, tightening my hold on his waist slightly.

On our way out the door, I had asked him, "Do you want to keep us a secret?"

He looked at me, his eyes tired and a little heavy, paler than usual, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and a small smile on his slightly chapped lips.

Merlin, he was beautiful.

"No." He smiled showing white teeth. "I don't want to keep us a secret. I love you. I don't give a shit who knows."

I just wrapped my arm around him tighter, pulling him against me and kissed the top of his head. "Well, let's go."

We walked out into the hallway, crowded with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs waiting to get into potions, along with Slytherins who were making their way out for their first classes. Each and everyone of them stopped in their tracks, silent, all eyes on us.

And Draco just chuckled.

"Draco?"

I recognized Pansy Parkinson's screech immediately.

"Just keep going." Draco groaned.

"Draco! Draco Malfoy! Stop!" 

She ran beside us and cut us off, Zabini in tow.

"Draco! Where the hell have you been?"

"Dying." He deadpanned.

"I'm serious. We've been worried sick!"

Zabini nodded his agreement, though his expression said otherwise.

"Oh, shove it up your fat ass Parkinson, you fucking walking venereal disease. You too, Zabini. Fuck you. Now move."

The two looked absolutely shocked and just stood in place, unmoving.

"_Move!" _Draco demanded, and the two moved to the side, letting us pass.

I realized that the people behind us still hadn't said a word.

(Draco POV)

Harry and I walked into Divination together, him still attempting to help me walk.

I was so weak, my legs were like rubber and would barely hold me up whatsoever. But Harry was being so kind, helping me, being so patient, just smiling as I forced my feet to climb up the stairs, kissing me each time we got up a flight.

Everyone looked at the two of us in shock, whether from the fact that he was holding me so tightly or the fact that I was now wearing a Gryffindor uniform, I don't know. And I didn't really care.

We sat down at a table next to Hermione and Ron and they look to him then to me, back to him.

"Harry, where the _hell _have you _been?" _Hermione hissed. "Ron and I have been worried sick!"

"I'll explain everything later, I promise." He smiled.

"So it's good news then?"

I felt him take my hand under the table.

"Very good news."

I smiled back at him as he turned the grin to me and raised my hand to kiss it.

That sent off some gasps and whispering.

The two of us just laughed together and Hermione looked bewildered though not unhappy.

Professor Trelawney came in, her mismatched and oddly colored robes billowing behind her.

"Good morning!" She chirped, already making me want to pull out a quill and pop my own eardrums. "The skies are clear today! The future is foreseeable! It is reachable!"

I groaned, much louder than I meant to, making the students around me laugh and caused the bat-shit crazy woman to look directly at me.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Do you not wish to know what your future holds?"

"Let me take a wild guess. Death, pain and destruction? Oh! A just a little suffering sprinkled on top! Just to make things interesting!"

The woman didn't look humored. Harry put his face in his free hand and shook his head. I took tell by his small snort that he was trying to hold in a laugh.

Needless to say, I was proud of myself.

"Let us begin shall we."

(Next Part)

Harry was helping me to lunch, just smiling and laughing through my rant.

"What do you expect, Dray? The woman's a fucking loon!"

"I just don't understand why the hell they would hire a teacher that's favorite hobby is to tell teenagers that they're going to die horrible deaths. 'Blood will rain on the stroke of midnight, _bleh_!' Fucking crazy bitch."

"That really bothered you didn't it?"

"Yes it bloody well bothered me! Woman got in my face and started croaking in that damn voice like she was possessed. God, I _hate _her."

He chuckled, warmly, kissing the side of my head. "Well, I love _you." _

"You better after what you put me through. I still feel like I could puke any second."

"You wanna skip lunch?"

"No, you need to eat. And I wanna see Luna."

"How about we see Luna, then we can go sit out by the lake."

"You need to eat!"

"I'm not hungry!"

I heard laughter behind us and I turned to see a big eyed blonde standing there.

"Luna." I smiled warmly at her, happy to see her.

"Good afternoon, Draco. It's good to see that what Harry put in your drink didn't kill you."

"Almost did. Feel like shit."

"Was it poison, Harry?"

"No, it wasn't poison." He smiled at her.

"That's good. Draco is a very good talking partner." She looked over at the food. "They're having chicken today."

I raised an eyebrow as the girl skipped off.

"This entire school is just full of crazy people."

"Careful. You're one of them."

I glared playfully at him before kissing him on the cheek. "Now go eat."

"Nope. We're going to the lake."

"I don't want to go to the lake! You need to eat."

Harry bent down and picked me up, one arm under the small of my back, one arm under my knees and started to walk outside.

"People are staring!" I laughed.

"And you care so much, don't you?"

And we were definitely getting some looks. Shock, confusion. It was all very funny.

(Harry POV)

I held Draco tighter to me, running my fingers through his hair as he slept.

They had put in another bed for him in our dormitory right next to mine. We both thought that it was pretty funny that they thought he was actually going to use it.

He had opened up to me by the lake. Told me about what happened to his the night he came to the Weasley's. He had stuttered, just telling me the very, very basics of what happened, and tears had welled in his eyes. I could tell that it was very painful for him to remember. But he had told me anyway and let me hold him. We had skipped the rest of classes until dinner, skipped dinner and went straight to our dorm, kissing, cuddling, and quickly falling asleep.

I was laid on my back and he was curled in to my side, his legs tangled with mine, his forehead nuzzled into the crook of my neck, his arm draped over my chest. His hands and feet were like ice, but I didn't mind. He kept these little noises in his sleep that, yes, I had heard before but, no, I would never get used to them nor would they ever be any less cute.

I craned my neck and kissed him before suddenly feeling a harsh, indescribable pain spilt my head in two.

There were only flashes, not an entire scene like I usually saw, but slashes of men in dark cloaks, masks covering their faces, of a small blonde in pain, whimpering quietly, of a man, his gray face static and unchanging.

"_What better way to lure in our bait then with_ _expendable bait?" _

Then, suddenly, I was back in my bed, Draco, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean all around my bed.

Draco looked worried, frightened. "Harry? What the _hell? _Are you okay?" Without waiting for a response, he looked at Ron. "He just had like… a seizure. We need to take him to the infirmary."

"No." I groaned, sitting up, Draco sitting up with me, keeping his gentle hands on me. "I'm fine. I just had a vision."

"A vision?" Draco looked beyond confused. "A fucking _vision_? _What_?"

"The Death Eaters. They're on the grounds. We have to warn everyone. Get everyone up." I looked at the guy looking worried around me. "GO! NOW!"

The three of them took off running.

Draco looked at me, obviously frightened, but gently reached up, using him sleeve to dab at the sweat on my forehead and pushed my hair out of my face.

I looked at Draco, dreading what I was about to tell him. "Draco, they… they took Luna."

Draco looked at me, unmoving, shock in his eyes.

"They want to use her to lure you in to lure me in. That's why you can't go."

Draco was already out of bed, going as fast as he could to his trunk, still obviously weak, stripping off his pajamas and putting on a pair of skinny jeans taken from Ginny and one of his school button ups and sweaters, the detailing also red and gold. "I'm going Harry. I'm not going to let her die."

I jumped up, moving over to him. "You're not going. I won't allow it."

"You can't control me. I'm going to get her. If me going is what is going to stop them from killing her, then so be it."

"Draco, they are going to capture you. They are going to use you to try to kill me. And they want to kill you. They will."

"Just don't come after me. Don't let them use me as bait. Just let them wait."

"They will _kill you, _Draco!"

"_Then so be it_!" He turned and looked at me, throwing his hands in the air. "If I have to die for this war to be won and for you and Luna to be safe then _let me die_!"

I felt my heart snap. I don't know if it hurt me more that he said it or that I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant it.

I grabbed him, pulling him close to me, kissing him. "I'm not going to let you die. I refuse. Don't even say that. We will save Luna. I swear we will. But _you can't go out there._ You're way too weak, Dray. You haven't recovered from that potion yet. You don't need to be out there at all."

"This is a war, Harry. And, like you said, they want to kill me. Me just… hiding under the bed isn't an option. I'm going to fight."

I turned to Ron, still standing at the foot of my bed. He looked scared. He looked exactly how I felt.

I turned and looked out one of the windows.

A skull, a snake protruding from its mouth, was glowing in the night sky.

"Ron. Go talk to Hermione."

"You want us to come up with some sort of plan or somethin'?"

"No," I said, looking back at him. "Just go be with her."

He realized what I meant and nodded. I'm sure I didn't do anything to stifle his fear, but if something happened…

Once he left, I turned back to Draco, pulling him against me.

"You do have to promise me something." He whispered against my neck.

"What's that?"

"No matter what happens, keep fighting. Don't give up. Don't _let _them kill you." He looked at me and I was shocked to see tears in his eyes. "And don't ever stop loving me."

I knew that look. I knew it.

He was already planning to die.

The foundation beneath us began to shake and I just pulled him closer.

(Page Break)

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm working on it!

So, here ya go:) They get happy, just in time for the war. Yay.

I know. I'm wonderful. I'm wonderful to the characters. What can I say? I just have such a big heart.

Reviews are Love!


	16. 15: The End is Near

Just going straight into it.

(Page Break)

(Harry POV)

I just wanted to sit there and hold him, but that wasn't an option.

I took his hand in mine and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. My heart sank. They were sad, looking at me, taking me in, like he was trying to remember every little thing about me. But then I realized I was doing the same – studying the slope of his nose, the silver of his eyes, the way his hair fell, the smoothness of his hand in my calloused one.

"I love you." Draco whispered, his grip tightening on me.

"Don't say that. Don't say it like you're saying goodbye."

"I might be, Harry. If I die, I don't want the last thing we said to each other to not mean anything."

It didn't go unnoticed by me that he only said, "if I die," not "if one of us die." To him, me dying wasn't an option.

"Neither of us are going to die." I kissed him gently, taking his face in my hands. "We're going to live, we're going to move on from here, we're going to graduate, and we're going to be together for a long time after this. I don't plan on giving you up anytime soon. No one's changing that."

He put his hands on mine. "Please." He whispered. "Just tell me you love me. Please."

"I do. I love you."

Shouting reached our ears and I felt my heart drop. We weren't getting enough time. I wanted to grab him and run. Run far off the grounds and apparate away. Somewhere safe.

But no where was safe.

"Harry." His voice shook. "We have to go."

I took his hand once again and we made our way out into the common room. Hermione and Ron stood there, their arms wound tightly around each other.

As they pulled apart, Hermione looked at me, a shaky smile on her now pale features. "I don't guess I ever really thought it would happen. But we're prepared. We've done everything we can."

(Draco POV)

It was exactly what I had expected – spells and curses flying left and right, blinding me, bodies on the floor, unmoving – and it terrified me.

Harry made me stay by his side. We fought together forcing our way through crowds.

But to where I didn't know.

Where was there to go? No where was safe. There wasn't somewhere we could go to get away from the people bound and determined to kill us.

And all I could think of was Luna. I didn't know where she was, what they were doing to her, if she was alive.

I know it seems ridiculous to be so worried when we hadn't been friends very long. But… she was a true friend. She was a little ray of unperturbed sunshine that couldn't be bothered with the awful people around her. Including myself. And though I had been just as cruel to her in the past as others, she didn't care and she took me in with open arms. I wasn't going to let her die.

With the flip of my wrist, two of the Death Eaters attacking a second year went flying. But it was too late. The girl laid unmoving.

I felt like I could throw up any moment.

Then, out of nowhere, there was Blaise. Fighting the Death Eaters. I was honestly taken back.

He was moving closer and closer to me, but I just continued with Harry, trying to ignore the panicked look in the boy's dark eyes.

"Draco!" He cried, running to catch up with me. "Draco, please!" He grabbed my arm, jerking me around. I looked to Harry for help, but, of course, he was a little distracted.

"Draco, you have to listen to me."

"I'm done listening to you!" I hissed at him, jerking my arm away from him. "I gave you everything, you fucking asshole, and you threw it right back in my face. Why the hell should I listen to you now."

"Because you don't know why I did what I did." He grabbed me and jerked me to the side, shooting a spell towards a Death Eater. "You don't understand how easily Pansy could've ruined me if I hadn't gone along with her. How easily she could've ruined you. How easily she could've ruined _us." _

_No. _He was _not _going to do this.

He placed his hands on my waist. "I know you still remember. I know you remember how things were, how much I loved you. All those nights we spent together? How it felt when we kissed?" He laid his forehead against mine. "The first time we made love?":

I did remember. I remembered every last little detail.

And it hurt.

"Get off of me." I snarled, outraged.

"I'm not going to try to get you back." His dark eyes were sad. "I'm not. I see you with Potter. You're happy now. Happier than I ever could've made you. You deserve him, Draco. But, I do still love you. I always have. And I always will. That's why I want to help you.

"I know where Luna is."

I looked at him, eyes wide. "You… you do?" 

He nodded. "And I can take you to her. But you have to follow me. You have to trust me."

"Draco? _Draco!" _I could hear Harry's panicked voice calling out for me but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Okay." I told Blaise. "Take me to her. And we have to be fast."

He grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine, causing a million memories to fly through my head, and we ran.

(Harry POV)

"_Draco!" _I couldn't find him anywhere. I was panicking.

I shot another spell, the masked man flying.

"DRACO!"

Ron and Hermione had stuck close to me, their wands waving nonstop.

The crashing continued around us, sections of the castle tumbling down. Smoke was rising from the towers and from the forest. The body count was unreal.

This war was everything I feared it would be.

And then I head of white blonde hair caught my eye. I ran forward, relief flowing through me, before I realized how long the hair was.

The girl turned to me, her wide blue eyes, for the first time since I had know her, solemn.

"Luna?"

"This war is very dreadful." She sighed, blood running from her temple. "It is everything I hoped it would not become."

"Luna, I…" I was confused. Horribly confused. Then I felt stupid. This wasn't the first time Voldemort had done this. Why had I not figured?

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed my arm and pointed to a spot on the horizon where I could see a spot of the same white-blonde hair and another figure in all black running across the grass towards the forest.

It was Draco. Draco holding Blaise Zabini's hand tightly, running along side him into the Forbidden Forest.

Without thinking, I ran after them, blasting a Death Eater before he could continue his attack on a group of familiar looking sixth years.

By the time I had even reached the grass from the court yard, the two had long disappeared into the tears.

I don't know what was fueling me – anger, desperation, realization, love, or jealousy – but I was moving faster than I ever had in my life.

I ran through the trees, ignoring the sharp slap of the twigs on my face and hands, with honestly no clue where I was going. But, the further I ran, I could hear voices. They were slowly growing louder until they sounded like they were right next to me, but I saw no one.

Then, very suddenly, a light just ahead of me, through the trees, blinded me. And I ran straight for it, wand at the ready.

But, once I reached the clearing, it was just as dark and empty as the rest of the forest.

I stopped and looked around, allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

And there was Draco, directly in front of me, suspended off the ground, a soft blue-almost-white glow in a large circle around him. He was looking straight at me, his hands up, palms facing me, his eyes were apologetic, solemn, glassy. His mouth moved but it made no sound.

I quickly moved forward, reaching out to touch him, confused buy just what the _fuck _was going on, but the force field like aura around him shot off sparks, enveloping my hand. I drew it back with a loud cry, pain shooting through my body.

On inspection, it had burned several small spots across my hand.

Looking back at Draco, I realized that tears were streaming down his face. His lips formed the words, 'I'm sorry', but still no sound reached my ears.

"Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join us." I turned and looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the cold voice. I knew it too well, but I couldn't place it. "I won't make a big to-do about your current predicament, I will merely tell you the basics. Mr. Malfoy here is your incentive. The spell place about him is currently draining his life force. Slowly, but surely. Each bit of it drained from him will be transferred directly to me, making me stronger by the second.

"Now there is a way to stop this. Turn yourself over to us. Give up this war. And I will spare him. That is the only way.

"If you choose to live and fight, he dies. If you choose to die, the world is mine.

"You have until midnight to make your decision."

A horrendous pain ran down the length of my spine and my knees buckled. I hit the ground and saw Draco, still suspended, his pale hands over his face, his shoulders shaking.

Then everything went black.

(Page Break) 

Don't hate me yet. It's only going to get worse.

Reviews are Love!


	17. 16: I Tried

God, I suck at this "updating" thing.

I apologize for that.

(Page Break)

(Harry POV)

When the world came back, there was no confusion, no disorientation. I knew I was in the Great Hall. I knew the war was raging. I knew that Draco was in serious danger of dying.

And it was my fault.

I forced my head to turn, my neck sore and realized my wand was still in my hand.

"_Tempus." _

It was ten. Ten o'clock.

I forced myself to my feet before walking, people in the Great Hall looking at me in contempt or in confusion, everyone giving off a horrible air of hopelessness.

Then I saw Hermione and Ron, standing on the far side, tears tracked down their cheeks.

"Guys?" I asked approaching them.

Without warning, Hermione tossed her arms around my neck. "Oh, you _are _okay!"

I pulled away and looked at her. "We don't have time. Draco's been put under some spell. It's draining his life force by the second and it's being transferred to Voldemort.

If we don't find a way to stop in, he'll die."

I saw fear and sadness flash in Hermione's eyes. "The libraries too dangerous. I don't know where to find information. Everywhere's dangerous right now."

"We have to try."

(Next Part)

Hermione searched through book after book but was finding nothing. Ron and I were holding Death Eaters, attempting their way into the already destroyed library.

It had been over an hour and a half.

Draco only had ten minutes left.

And I knew I didn't have a decision in the matter.

"I'm going." I said, solemnly. "I don't have a choice. I can't let him die."

"Harry, no." Hermione said. "We'll… we'll find something." She began frantically flipping through books. "We will we'll find something."

"Listen, Hermione. Either way, he wins. If he gets Draco's life force, he'll have double the strength I have. Either way, I lose. But if he doesn't get Draco's full life force, you and the others can still beat him. There's still a chance."

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "We're not going to let you-,"

But I didn't let him finish. I apparated out of the room, only feet from where I knew Draco was.

I walked through the trees and, before I saw him, I saw the group of bored looking Death Eaters, Voldemort padding over the wet leaves.

"He'll come, my Lord."

I recognized Bellatrix LeStrange's screeching tone.

I made my way through the final trees and they all turned to look at me.

But my eyes were on Draco.

He was laid on his back, unmoving. His face was swallow. Black circles were under his eyes. His lips were pale and cracked. There was absolutely no color in his face.

"I give up. Take me. Let him go."

Voldemort's nonexistent lips cracked into a chilling smile. "I feared you wouldn't show."

"Well, here I am. Let him go. Kill me."

He just resumed his walk.

Suddenly, a ringing reached my ears.

The bell tower.

I silently counted them.

One.

"Look, I'm here. Kill me."

Two.

"Kill me now! Just do it! I give up!"

Three. 

Four. 

Silence.

Five.

"_Kill me! Why are you stalling?!"_

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

"Fuck! Please, please kill me! End this war! Take me! _Take me!" _

Nine. 

Ten.

"_Take me! Not him! NOT HIM!" _

Eleven.

"_KILL ME! NOW! TAKE ME! TAKE _ME!"

Twelve.

My heart stopped.

The blue light grew brighter before disappearing.

Draco fell to the ground, a dead weight, with a sickening thud.

I was in shock. I couldn't move.

"Such a shame." I heard Greyback familiar growl. "Such a nice fuck, gone."

I ran to his side,

"No, no, no!"

He was cold. No color was in his face, no warm. His eyes were closed.

I've heard people saw when they say someone dead, they just looked like they were sleeping.

But he didn't. He didn't look peaceful. He didn't look content.

He looked like what he was.

A corpse.

"_I told you to kill me!" _I screamed, cradling his head, holding it to my chest. "Why didn't you _KILL ME?" _

"This was more fun." Came the hiss. "And more… intoxicating. You should feel the power I possess right now. It feels like… total control." Once again, that sickening grin, his discolored teeth showing as he turned to look at me. "Take him back to the castle. Mourn. I am recalling my army. We will resume our attack at three. Be ready Potter. This power I possess in incredible. Perhaps it shall prove to be unbeatable."

With several cracks and fogs of black, they were gone in seconds.

I pulled Draco into my arms, the already too thin blonde weightless in my arms, and sobbed into his bony, cold chest.

This wasn't right. I had wanted to die. I was ready to die for him.

And I wasn't allowed to.

I took off my cloak and wrapped it around Draco, cradling him once again, before rising to my feet. I held him close before I felt that familiar pull behind my navel.

Once in the Great Hall, I laid him down, separate from the other bodies, atop one of the tables, and put my head down.

People were looking on in shock and confusion, wondering why The Boy Who Lived was weeping over the death of a Death Eater's son.

And of course no one would understand. No one.

Within moments, people – people on the side of the light – were flooding into the hall, ready to have a moment to mourn their loved ones.

Ron and Hermione were by my side, silent.

They knew there was nothing to say.

"I tried." I whispered. "I tried."

Hemione reached up and pull my cloak over his face. Perhaps she had been just as disturbed as I had by the change in his appearance.

They stayed by me in silence for a good hour. It was the best comfort I could've received.

But all I wanted as him. All I wanted was him in my arms, on my lips, holding me back, loving me, whispering things to me, arching into my touch.

But he never would be. Not again.

I was suddenly very aware of the bright moonlight filtering into the room.

A full moon.

"Harry." Hermione gasped, quickly standing and moving away, Ron following her lead.

The shape under the cloak had grown and changed, the black fabric covering something twice Draco's size.

A sharp growl sounded from underneath.

Then, fast as lightning, the creature was off the table and on all fours on the ground, growling and looking cornered.

I had failed him.

I had failed to get rid of his disease, then I failed to save his life.

Voldemort had taken Draco, but not the creature in his blood stream.

But Draco wasn't there. He wasn't in the wolf's eyes. The wolf's eyes were intimidating and dark where they once had been scared and silver.

People began to scream and move from the wolf, making him growl louder and snap at a few people.

"Stupefy."

The creature fell to his side, unmoving.

"Let's take him outside."

I just used a levitating spell to put the white-coated wolf on the outskirts of the forest, Ron and Hermione following me.

"I failed him in so many ways. And now he's dead because of me."

"Harry it's not your-,"

"Don't. Just don't."

I took the spell off the beautiful animal and watched as it slowly climbed to him feet, almost whimpering under its breath.

"He'll change again." Hermione whispered. "The next full moon. He'll change again. How do we give him a proper burial?"

That word – "burial" – tore through me.

He was dead.

He was really dead.

Because of me.

This was my war. And he died because of it.

Instead of answering her, I just turned, walking back towards the castle, not missing as the white wolf darted through the trees and out of sight.

I just wanted Draco back.

And now we had lost.

The wizarding world – hell, the _whole world – _was lost.

(Page Break)

Don't hate me. Or you can hate me, just don't stop reading.

Reviews are Love!


	18. 17: An Angel

(Harry POV)

I was numb.

There were too many dead.

It was 2:45. Voldemort would attack in 15 minutes. And I didn't doubt that he would be right on time.

Draco wasn't the only reason I was feeling this way. He was just the cherry on top, the one that pushed me over the edge. But there was also Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Lavender Brown, and so, so many others.

Ron was mourning the loss of his brother. Hermione was holding him tightly, wiping away his tears, her own falling in rivulets down her cheeks.

I could feel my own tears, but I didn't feel the sadness that should've gone along with them.

I was really just ready for the war to start. I was ready to fight again. I didn't want to feel anything but anger and hatred. I wanted to kill Voldemort and get this war over with. I just wanted it all to end.

It was 2:55 and the world was about to end.

(Hermione POV)

I looked to Harry and felt my heart sink.

The other deaths had been hard for him. He blamed himself.

But it was Draco that had really done it to him.

He blamed himself 100%. He had said repeatedly, if it wasn't for him, Draco wouldn't be dead. Draco would still be alive, sitting in this room, breathing, fighting.

Ron tightened his arms around me, muttering an apology for soaking my shirt. I just ran my fingers through his hair and pecked him on the lips.

The two of us stood and walked over to Harry, sitting beside him, remaining silent.

"Do you guys really think we can win this?" His voice was diminutive, sad.

"We can." I said, trying to sound as determined as I possibly could.

"We can." Ron repeated.

Harry sighed, climbing to his feet, running his hands through his wild hair, debris and ash falling from between the strands. "Well, let's get ready. They're not going to wait for us."

One of the windows of the Great Hall shattered, sending both glass and people scattering.

Wands at the ready, we rushed from the Great Hall and it was like the past few hours hadn't happened. There was no peace, no quiet. We were back in the fray.

The three of us rushed out of the way as yet another column fell before looking in the direction the spell had come from and froze.

I could feel the anger and hatred rolling off of Harry in waves as his shoulders stiffened, as his knuckles turned white from the grip he had on his wand.

Lucius Malfoy grinned at the three of us, his eyes glinting dangerously as he stalked towards us. It was as if he was unaware of the fact that a war was raging around him.

"Oh, poor, poor Potter," He chuckled, "watching everyone you love die, one by one."

Harry shot a nasty looking spell towards the man but he easily deflected it.

"How did it feel to watch my son die? To carry his lifeless body?"

Harry's breath was heavy and erratic as he shot off another series of hexes, but Lucius, one again, easily deflected them.

"Are you mourning his death, Potter? Did you love that pathetic, vile piece of shit?"

"He was your son!" Harry suddenly roared. "He was your son and you laughed as men raped him in front of you! You didn't blink when you watched him slowly die in front of you! You didn't care! He had _no one! Absolutely no one! _You were supposed to be the one to love and protect him when no one else did!"

"I did, Potter. Up until the point he decided to become a blood traitor."

"You loved him? You loved him by beating him and constantly belittling him? He was terrified of you! That's not love!"

This time Lucius shot a hex towards Harry. The glaring red light hit him square in the chest, sending him flying. 

"You're just as pathetic as he was, Potter." He shouted over the sounds of the fighting. "Everything about _justice, _and _love. _You don't know what it takes to succeed."

He was too close to Harry who was pushing himself to his feet, pain shooting across his features.

I tried to rush to his side but Ron quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back, pushing me behind and surged forward, a shock of blue flying from the tip of his wand. It hit Lucius square in the back. But it hardly fazed him.

He turned and glared at Ron, the sinister glint that had occupied his eyes turning downright murderous.

"Blood traitors protecting blood traitors." He snarled.

I felt something hit me in the small of the back, sending me sprawling to the floor. It took a second for the pain to hit me. It felt like my muscles were on fire, like my bones were snapping.

It took me a moment to realize the scream filling the air was coming from me.

The Crutiatus broke but my muscles were still pulsing, still burning.

I forced my eyes up and realized that Ron had rushed to my side and lifted me from the ground, holding me tightly.

The source of the curse, standing only feet away, was Bellatrix LeStrange. She was cackling maniacally, her eyes wild.

(Harry POV)

I watched as Bellatrix stalked towards Ron and Hermione, her wand withdrawn, her thin lips drawn back in a sneer.

"Poor li'l mudblood." She cackled. "Can't take a nasty curse or two?"

Lucius chuckled, reaching down before pulling me up by a handful of my hair. "Bloody fucking pathetic." His mouth was suddenly next to my ear. "Do you want to see my son again, Potter? Do you want to _hold _him and _kiss _him and _love _him again?

"Don't worry. The Dark Lord will give you the chance."

I felt a shock of pain. Then the world went black.

(Next Part)

The ropes around my wrists were burning, tugging, ripping at my skin. I didn't pull and yet it hurt just as badly. Hermione and Ron were on either side of me. I immediately felt saddened for dragging them into this.

We were in the forbidden forest again I realized without much thought.

The sun was beginning to come up.

How long had we been out?

Voldemort was no where to be seen, but a group of ten or so Death Eaters stood before up, talking, laughing amongst themselves.

"Oh!" One of them suddenly exclaimed, laughing. "Itty, bitty Potter's awake!"

Then began a round of jests and taunts, none of which I cared to even listen to.

I took in a few faces in the crowd and immediately recognized them as men from Draco's memories. The men that had laughed at his pain and embarrassment, who had raped and beaten him.

I felt my blood boiling.

Lucius made his way out of the crowd, that smile once again forming on his pointed features. "We have a small surprise for you, Potter. Something I think you'll really enjoy."

The crowd split and I felt my jaw drop.

"No."

Draco stood before me, a smirk much too similar to his father's. He looked fine, put together, his outfit clean.

"Draco?" My voice came out much quieter, much more hurt than I had wanted it to.

He walked closer to me, kneeling, gently placing one of his soft, familiar hands under my chin before bringing his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. "Did'ya miss me?" He asked, pushing my head away causing it to smack roughly into the bark of the tree behind me.

I heard Hermione stir beside me before she too simply asked, "Draco?"

"Enough." The voice was cold and sharp and everyone, including Draco, immediately backed off.

Voldemort stepped through the crowd, his eyes glowing red in the darkness of the shadows. He pulled out his wand and waved it towards Draco.

I don't know if I was relieved or disappointed when his hair lengthened and turned black, when he grew curves and in height, when the once beautiful blonde turned to his deranged aunt.

"Enough games, Bellatrix."

"I am sorry, my Lord." She gasped, sounding close to tears.

The creature's eyes turned to me and he looked triumphant. "Finally. The Boy-Who-Lived. In my grasp. Are you still ready to die, Potter? Still ready to be a martyr?"

I didn't respond.

Voldemort flinched slightly, his eyes closing. "This other life force is more powerful than you could ever imagine. But it comes with a few side-effects as well. I can hear the boy, hear his thoughts, hear his mind."

My heart dropped. What thoughts? He was dead!

"His pleas for your life. For the lives of your friends. Of his anger and frustration. Of his love for you."

"Do you wish to see him again, Potter?"

They needed me. The people on my side of the war. They needed me to fight.

But… what if we lost anyway? If I died now, I wouldn't be around to see it. I wouldn't see the other deaths and the pain. I could die in this odd sense of calm and placidity around me.

"Yes."

"Very well."

A shock of green enveloped me and, for the third time that night, the world disappeared.

Surprisingly, though, it was only for a moment.

Having closed my eyes against the brightness of the spell, I opened them, only to squint against the bright white of the room.

"Harry."

I jumped, the familiar voice scaring me out of my skin.

"Dr-Draco?"

I squinted against the light once again and could barely make out the silhouette of a small figure.

He walked towards me and I felt my breath leave my lungs. He looked healthy. He was glowing.

"You… you look beautiful."

A small blush came across his cheeks as he came to sit next to me, but he didn't say anything further.

"Is this… like, heaven?"

"No." The answer from his full lips was clean, honest. "Far from it."

"Then where are we?"

He remained silent.

"Wait. Voldemort said something about… hearing you? So is this like… his _mind?" _

"In a way.

"I've been listening in on his thoughts. They've changed every plot and tactic they have, but none of it's really cohesive. The one thing Voldemort knows is that a part of himself was inside of you. The night that he tried and failed to kill you, a part of himself, his mind, his soul, fuck, I don't know, attached itself to you. He thought in killing you that he would get rid of you and get that part of himself back." Draco smiled that beautiful smile, his white-blonde hair falling over one sparkling grey eye. "But he was wrong, Harry. He killed that part of himself and not you."

"I'm not dead?"

"No." His smile only grew. "It's going to take more than that to kill you.

"Now, instead of two parts of him to destroy, there's only one. Or…" His smile faltered, "I suppose it's two instead of three now. But… I don't count."

I felt my heart drop.

"If… If I try to kill him… what if I kill you instead?"

"Then kill him afterward."

"But… but I can't kill you, Dray. I can't-," I reached up a hand to touch his face and was shocked when my hand went straight through him.

"You won't kill me, Harry." Draco smiled, despite his teary eyes. "You carried my body away. You saw it. I'm already dead."

"No!" I felt a rage swim through me. "There has to be a way to get you out of here, to-,"

"Stop." Draco's smile stayed in place. "I don't want you to find a way to save me. I want you to find a way to save everyone else and to punish the people who deserve to be punished.

"I died happy, Harry. Because of you. You were the first person to ever love me, to truly love me. That's all I could've asked for." He raked his knuckles over my cheek, but I couldn't feel the touch.

He smiled sadly. "You have to go now. You have to fight. And you will win. I know you will. Because I'm not giving you a choice."

"But, Draco! Please! Surely there's something I can do to-,"

"Win, Harry. Win and move on and live." He chuckled. "Damn, you've turned me into a fucking sap." He reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek. "I love you, Harry."

"Draco, please don't-!"

But he was gone. The white was gone.

Realizing I was back in my own body, I quickly shut my eyes and didn't move my body from its limp position.

Ron was yelling beside me, fighting against the ropes, promising to kill them all. Hermione was sobbing quietly.

They thought I was dead too.

"Do we kill the others, m'Lord?" 

"No." Came the cold answer. "Leave them here. If they are not dead by the time we win this war, they may come in handy."

There came a series of cracks and I opened my eyes, just the tiniest bit. They were gone all of them.

"Guys." I said, popping up, effectively scaring the shit out of both of them. "Please tell me one of you has your wand."

"OH MY GOD, HARRY!" Hermione screeched at me, angling her leg just right to kick me.

"What the _hell?!" _Ron demanded, looking the most confused I'd ever seen him. "How are you alive?!"

"Have you been this whole time?!"

"I don't have time to explain right now, guys! I need a wand! Or… or something!"

"I don't have mine."

"Mine either."

I heard a rustling behind me and, with the tree right behind me blocking my vision, immediately grew nervous.

"Harry." Ron hissed. "Play dead."

If it had been in a different scenario, I probably would've busted a gut.

I went limp, letting my head lull to my chest, my eyes closed.

But then I felt something lick my hand, causing me to jerk right back up, my head banging against the tree again.

"Harry, what-,"

"Something's licking me." I hissed.

"_Licking you?" _

I heard a small snapping noise, followed by another, then another. Then my hands were free.

I was shocked and confused and turned around to see the perpetrator.

A beautiful white wolf, its eyes almost black, looked back at me, its eyes almost sad, before it turned and stalked away, its legs trembling. It was maybe fifteen or twenty feet away when it fell to its side, still trembling.

I knew what was happening. The sun was back up. He was transforming back.

I turned, not wanting to see the body once it had transformed.

"What just happened?" Hermione looked more confused than I had ever seen her.

"The wolf." I said sadly. "Draco's wolf. Bit through the ropes."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Even in death."

I felt the corners of my lips turn upward. She didn't even know.

I would explain to them later.

I quickly untied them and, once we were all on our feet, we joined hands.

"We'll find wands back at Hogwarts." Hermione nodded, certain of the fact.

"And we'll win." I nodded back.

"Wow," Ron grinned at me, his eyes still blood shot, his face covered in soot and grime. "What changed your mind?"

I just smiled, picturing his face. "An angel."

(Page Break)

Okay, so, a little corny. But whatever! I like it!

Alright, bed time:)

Reviews are Love!


	19. 18: The End

(Draco POV)

"A world which now belongs to me."

I could hear everything, see everything that he saw. His thoughts echoed around me like they were being screamed into a megaphone.

I could see the people crying from the knowledge of Harry's "death." I wished I could tell them the truth.

I could hear their whimpers and sobs, their cries of outrage. I wished I could tell them that he was on his way to save them. As per usual.

I could hear Voldemort's thoughts, his triumph in full swing.

He had no clue what hell he had just walked into. And I felt so much pride in the fact that it would be Harry to hand it to him.

I remembered the look in Harry's eyes when I told him he couldn't save me. Desperation, defiance, like his world had come down around him. And, as sickening as it sounds, that made me happy. Well, as happy as I could be, anyway.

He really, truly loved me. That's all I had wanted.

I just wish I could kiss him one last time.

And, in all honesty, I didn't know if he could save me or not. I didn't know if this could be reversed or if I could still live or if there was a way to transfer me back to my own body.

But I didn't want him to think that there was a way. I didn't want him to think that he could. I just wanted him to save the world, to kill Voldemort like everyone knew he could and would and not worry about me. I wanted him to think that I was gone, dead, no going back.

And by the end of all this, I probably will be.

"This isn't over." I said aloud, just above a whisper. "It's far from over. You haven't won."

Voldemort hesitated in his speech but eventually kept talking, completely ignoring me.

"Coward. Bloody coward."

Once again he ignored me, but I could tell I was getting to him.

"It's going to take more than killing Harry to end this war. You don't know how people loved him, how they'll fight harder now their ever to avenge their fallen angel." I chuckled. "You've lost. You set up your own failure. You're going to lose. You were _always_ going to lose." 

_SHUT YOUR INSOLENT MOUTH, YOU RAT. _

The voice was loud, hissing, causing me to flinch, more from the pain in my head then from fear.

But I was proud. I had struck a nerve. And what could he do to me? I was already dead. I was no more real than a passing thought. He couldn't hurt me. No one could. Not anymore.

Voldemort turned, taking in his crowd of followers. They all looked ecstatic, cheerful. My eyes met some of the men bringing unpleasant memories to the surface. But I shook them off. They didn't matter anymore. They couldn't do it again.

Then suddenly, the corners of their mouths turned downward, their brows crinkled, some of their eyes grew wide with shock.

I couldn't see the cause.

But I knew exactly what it was.

"Turn!" I ordered, fighting the urge to stop my foot. "Turn around!"

I could feel his anger growing at me, but he turned anyway. And his anger disappeared.

He might could hide it from the others, but he couldn't hide his shock, his fear, from me.

The boy's eyes shined bright and there was something akin to a smirk on his face. Harry looked determined. He looked like he was ready to win.

Weasley and Hermione flanked him on either side, their wands drawn, looking a little more apprehensive than the raven haired boy between them.

I could hear an uprising behind me. The fight had continued, just with Harry's presence.

Harry didn't say anything. Not a word. He just raised his wand and shot off a spell at Voldemort. The monster easily deflected it, but Harry just shot another, not wasting any time.

I felt tears welling, knowing that this was the last time I was ever going to see him, but I smiled nonetheless.

Get him, Harry.

(Ron POV)

When we had walked back up on the scene, it had been shocking. No one was fighting. Everyone was ready to give up. All because they thought Harry was dead. But the second he was back, Neville had charged, leading the herd back into the fight. And it was raging like it had been in the beginning.

Hermione and I were knocking back Death Eaters left and right, trying to create enough space for Harry to be able to fight.

We all knew that he could do this. There was no doubt. We would win. The light would come out on top, just like all the stories you hear as a child.

I tired to watch both Harry's fight and my own, watching each spell as they either hit or were deflected.

Suddenly, a spark of green was building on the end of Voldemort's wand and it shot out at Harry with unbelievable speed.

"Expelliamus!"

The red hit the green, creating a slight golden glow, before shooting right back at Voldemort, the light hitting him square in the chest.

It knocked him off his feet and sent him flying twenty feet back, hitting the ground with a sickening crack.

The area around us was silent.

Harry was unmoving, shock in his eyes, watching the still figure careful.

Voldemort's back arched, his eyes suddenly opened wide, a horrible, dry groan leaving his open mouth.

And, like burning wallpaper, he began to peel, the pieces floating like ash, until nothing remained. Nothing but a soft blue glow.

Everyone's eyes were on the light, watching it carefully, scared as to what it could be, what it represented.

But, something about it, though it had no face, no defining characteristics, was familiar. The size of it, the way it moved, swaying just the slightest bit.

Harry took a step forward, his lips trembling, his outstretched hand shaking. "Draco?"

There was the slightest movement, almost not there at all, where the face of the figure should have been. A smile, I realized.

Harry's footsteps quickened, running towards the light, his hand grasping for it.

But, right as he reached it, it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"No!" Harry cried, searching frantically for the figure. "Please! No!"

It great clouds of black, the Death Eaters began to disappear. It was only seconds before the white of the aurors followed, pursuing the villains.

A look towards the students and teachers of Hogwarts, they all looked unsure. Their savior was in pain. He had fallen to his knees, face in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

But, they had been saved. The war was over.

Voldemort was dead.

Hermione and I walked forward, getting on our knees beside Harry, gently putting hands on his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"I killed him." His whisper reached our ears. "I killed him."

"No, you didn't Harry." Hermione whispered, putting her face against the side of his. "Harry, you saved him. You took him out of the hell he was in and loved him. You gave him something he never had before."

"Potter." We turned and saw Snape approaching, a look I'd never seen before, a look of desperation, on his soot streaked features. "Where's Draco? Where's my god-son?"

Harry bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Snape had already known. He knew. He knew that Draco was dead. The defeated look in his eyes told us of that.

We were surprised when he marched over and grabbed the back of Harry's robes, hauling him to his feet.

"We'll mourn him later, Potter. We'll give him a proper burial. But, right now, these peoples' world is in shambles. They need their savior's comfort." He turned to Hermione and I. "You two go out. Find him and bring him back."

We nodded, slightly saddened and disturbed by our order, but we followed it anyways.

Watching as Harry and Snape turned, Snape's hand inbetween Harry's shoulder blades, and made their way back to the crowd, I grabbed Hermione's hand and we began our trek to the Forbidden Forest.

Right outside the trees, I muttered, "I feel like I should be happier that all of this is over. But all I can think about it everyone who died."

"That's all we're going to think about for a while, Ron." She said, her voice sad. "But it'll get better. With time."

We walked through the trees, not at all sure of where to go.

"There's the ropes." Hermione suddenly said then pointed past them. "He walked that way and changed back."

But as we walked that way, there was no body. Turning back around however, we saw the same gentle blue light.

"That really is Malfoy, isn't it?" I whispered to Hermione.

She simply nodded, a small smile on her face. "It has to be."

We walked towards it and I saw the same movement, the same smile as before.

Hermione reached out a hand, but, once again, it disappeared.

Only to reappear a few back.

"He's going to lead us straight to his body." Hermione said, sounding amazed.

We followed him once again and he began to disappear and reappear, faster and faster each time, making us run after him.

Finally, we saw the small pale body in the distance and we slowed our pace, dreading have to carry the cold figure. Levitating him just would've been disrespectful.

The light moved towards the body and stopped, as if looking down at it.

"That has to be terrible." Hermione whispered, voice trembling.

But the light simply moved above the body and shrunk to about the size of a snitch and floated, gently, gracefully, down and touched his chest. The entire body took on a soft glow.

Then the light disappeared completely.

I didn't entirely know what I was expecting. Him to suddenly sit up and smile at us? To laugh and say something smart-assy?

I didn't know, but I was surprised and disappointed when he didn't move at all, when the color didn't come back to his face. When his face and lips didn't lose the blue hue they had acquired.

Hearing Hermione sniff slightly, tears making their way out of her eyes, she pulled off her cloak and stepped forward, laying it over his bare body before laying her hand on her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry we couldn't save you."

Suddenly, her brow furrowed and her lips turned down at the corners.

"What? What is it, Hermione?"

"I… I thought I felt-," She cut herself off with a gasp, her eyes going wide, pulling her hand back.

"What?! What is it?!" She was beginning to scare me.

"His heart!" She exclaimed, scrambling to her feet. "Ron, he has a pulse!"

At her words, I didn't waste anymore time. I scooped up the tiny blonde, still colorless and cold to the touch, and felt that all too familiar pull behind my navel.


	20. 19: As Long As It Takes

(Harry POV)

People were shaking my hands, thanking me, congratulating me. I would nod and give the best smile I could. Snape's face was static, his lips in a straight line, his eyes cold.

Everyone's hands were cold from the surprisingly frigid air and it did all the more to depress me. It just made me think of how warm that light had been, how it had warmed my entire body – yet I still felt empty.

I heard feet pounding the ground behind me suddenly and I turned, whipping out my wand, expecting to be charged by a few angry Death Eaters. It had already happened twice.

But, instead, I saw Ron and Hermione sprinting towards the moving staircase. Ron held a clock-wrapped bundle.

What was that?

The only thing visible was…

I felt my heart drop once again.

Blonde hair.

So they had found him.

But why were they running that fast? Were they that desperate to present his corpse to me?

But they ran right past me and up the stairs, not hesitating for a second.

Snape and I shared a look, equally confused, before we took off after them, pushing through a now confused crowd.

We followed them, Snape surprisingly keeping up with ease, until they reached the hospital wing.

"Guys!" I called.

But they didn't answer. Ron instead called out, "Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey, please!"

I saw the woman, already treating other patients, turn and look at them with wide eyes before scurrying over. "Mr. Weasley, please explain what is so pressing!"

Ron laid Draco down on one of the beds. The body was unmoving, just as before.

"Please. Draco needs your help _now. Please." _

Hermione was crying, tears silently making their way down her cheeks.

"Guys." I sighed. They both turned to look at me, surprised. "Stop. He's… he's gone. I tried and I failed him."

"No, Harry," Hermione smiled at me , her lips quivering, "you don't understand."

She moved over and moved the cloak down, just the slightest, to uncover his chest. It was pale, grayish skin stretched tight over bone.

"Why are you-,"

But that's when I saw it. Just the smallest motion. But it was there.

"He's breathing." I wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question from Snape, but he was right. Draco was definitely breathing.

I rushed to his side, my pulse quickening. "Draco?!"

"What happened to make you believe he was dead?" 

"Voldemort put a spell on him to drain his life force and direct it into him. He… he was gone. He didn't have a pulse. He stopped breathing. He was… just a shell. But this… I don't…"

I had taken one of his hands in both of mine. It was cold, but not the same cold it had been. It was a clammy, normal cold.

He wasn't dead.

A strangled laugh left my throat before I pressed a long, slow kiss to his forehead. It took seeing the tears fall on his cheeks to make me realize I was crying.

Madame Pomfrey moved to his side, her wand waving, one motion after the next. Soft, warm lights began to appear over Draco, moving slowly, gracefully.

"His pulse is slow. His breathing is shallow. Severus, go get me-,"

But the man had already turned, his dirty cloak billowing out behind him, heading towards a cabinet filled with varying potions. Snape grabbed several of them before rushing back, arm loaded with glass phials. Madame Pomfrey grabbed the first one, undoing the top.

"Mr. Potter, I know this is the last thing you want to do, but you have to help me or he could very easily die."

I did as she instructed and held his limp head back with one hand and his mouth open with the other, my heart squeezing as I did so. I didn't want to be doing this. I just wanted to be holding him.

The woman, her hair uncharacteristically falling from her white cap, carefully poured each of the potions down his throat.

The results were almost automatic. The lights began to move faster, the color began to return to his face.

"Now, his heart's racing a little, but it'll even out. His breathing should improve. We'll just have to keep a careful eye on his vital signs and keep them regulated.

"I've never seen a spell like what you're describing, Mr. Potter, but from the looks of these tests, he could be out for quite a while – weeks, months even."

I felt my heart drop at that. But that also meant that, one day, he would be back. He'd been that weird, cute, sad, defiant, goofy little angel again.

I smiled, placing another kiss on his forehead, gently nuzzling his cheek.

We all sat there for a while, Snape surprising me by taking Draco's other hand into his own. Draco never moved, never made a sound, despite how badly I wanted him to.

It was pitch black outside once again when Ron and Hermione laid down on one of the last remaining open beds, falling asleep almost immediately. It was only moments later when Snape began snoring softly, dead asleep in his chair, his hand still limply holding Draco's.

I could feel sleep coming closer to me as well.

I leaned forward and press a soft kiss to his chapped lips.

"God, I thought I had lost you." I whispered, burying my face in the crook of his neck. "I never thought I would get to see you again, to kiss you or hold you again. I'll wait as long as it takes, Draco. I swear. I'll wait years if that's how long it takes. I won't leave your side. I love you."

"Mmm. Love you, too."

It was soft, quiet, slurred, but loud enough to catch my attention. I jerked straight up, looking at the pale face laid on the bed.

Silver eyes were just barely cracked open. The tiniest ghost of a smile played on his lips.

"Draco?"

His smile widened by the smallest fraction. "You won."

"I did, baby." I chuckled, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "We did."

He laughed lightly, but it sounded forced, painful. "Don't put me in that. I didn't do shit."

I laughed at him, pressing my lips against his once again.

"Climb into bed with me? Please?"

I didn't hesitate before climbing in under the covers with him.

Pulling him close, I heard him mutter, "I don't think I'm going to last very long."

I quickly pulled away, fear tearing at my heart. "What?!"

He smiled a small, sleepy smile, his eyelids fluttering. "Let me rephrase that. I don't think I'm going to be able to stay awake very long. I'm exhausted. I feel like I'm going to be out for a while."

Feeling my shot nerves calm, I pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep, beautiful. Take all the time you need. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

Within moments, he was back asleep. I didn't know how long he would stay that way, but, watching the soft lights moving gracefully above him, I knew I would wait as long as it took.

(Page Break)

Sorry these updates are taking so long. Between work and school, I'm exhausted a good 98% of the time. The second I sit still, I'm asleep. Haha! But I hope you guys enjoy! There should be about two more chapters 'til the end. (Thencomesthesequel. ;) )


	21. 20: Forever

(Harry POV)

I pushed Draco's hair off his forehead, pressing a kiss to the searing skin.

The blonde had been out for weeks, waking up at random for about thirty seconds to a minute each time. In the three weeks he had been out, he had only woken up four times, including the first night.

Madame Pomfrey assured me that he would be fine.

"His life force is still fusing with his body. From the research Ms. Granger has done, it's a long and painful process."

Draco sometimes would begin to shake and sweat, would go into seizures, would cry out in pain, but when he awoke, he seemed confused as to why we were concerned. He said he felt fine. Then he was right back out.

He had just suffered another seizure – a particularly bad one – and I watched as Madame Pomfrey examined him closely. Snape stood to the side, the only sign of emotion on his face the crinkling of his brow. Everyone knew how this was effecting him, but he wouldn't show it outright. He hadn't been here for any of the times Draco had woken up. No one had but me.

I grabbed the cool, damp wash cloth Hermione offered me and gently placed it on his forehead, hoping that it would bring his fever down.

"'S cold."

Everyone straightened, moving closer to Draco's bed.

"Draco? Baby?"

"'S really cold." His teeth began to chatter.

"I have to put it there, Dray. You've got a fever. You're burning up."

His silver eyes barely opened. They were glassy, unfocused. Sweat was forming on his upper lip and on his neck.

"Where're my blankets?" His voice was quiet, hoarse.

"Severus." Madame Pomfrey said quietly, doing the same spell she had done a million times to check his vitals. "Grab a spell to bring his temperature down. Maybe we can keep him awake this time." 

"Harry?" His voice was tearing at my heart. "Please grab me some blankets. I'm so cold."

"Baby, you're sick. If I give you any cover, you're just going to get hotter."

"Please." He whimpered, wrapping his alarmingly pale arms around himself.

He hadn't done this before. It was scaring me. Usually he was fine. Usually he was completely coherent.

"Severus, hurry!"

Snape rushed back over and handed Madame Pomfrey the potions.

I, once again, held Draco's head back as they administered the potions, but this time he fought against me, choking on the liquid.

Finally, when they were all down, I pulled him close, smoothing his sweat soaked hair back. He was pouring sweat, the cool cloth long gone after our struggle.

"I think his fever's breaking."

"'M tired." He mumbled into the crook of my neck. "Really tired. Really hot."

I pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Get your sleep, Dray. I'll be here when you wake up."

I felt him shake his head. "Don't wanna sleep. Wanna stretch my legs. Wanna get up."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Don't want to go back to sleep. What if I don't wake back up?" He was getting more coherent.

"You'll wake back up. I promise." 

He nuzzled his face in my neck. I heard as he let out a yawn before pushing himself up into a sitting position. He was shaking from the strain of it. I quickly put my hands on his waist to steady him.

Ron, Draco's second day in here, had run up to the Gryffindor dormitory and dug through rubble until he found a trunk – Neville's. He had grabbed a couple t-shirt and pajama bottoms and brought them back for Draco. The clothes swallowed him whole, especially now that he was nothing but bones, and the shirt was bunched up around my hands, reminding me just how skinny he was.

His stomach let out a little rumble and he looked up, still shaking slightly, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded. "But… I don't really feel like I can eat. I feel sick. And, Merlin, I'm so _hot." _

Hermione handed me another cold washcloth and I pressed it to his forehead. "You'll feel better in a little while, baby. Your fever's breaking." I ran the cloth across his forehead, across his cheeks. "Why don't we get you some food? Maybe you'll feel better after you get something in your stomach."

He nodded weakly. "Okay. Okay, but if I throw up, I'm throwing up on you."

I had to laugh and pressed a gentle kiss to his head.

As Rom and Hermione jumped up to try to find some food in the kitchens, I looked to Snape. "Do you think it would be better to get him out of here? I have somewhere to go, somewhere safe. I could take him there. You could come with us, make sure he has the potions he needs. I was going to ask the Weasley's if they wanted to stay there until everything was officially over, maybe even just hand it over to them. I don't want to live there, but it would definitely be safe for the time being."

"You're taking about Grimmauld Place." It wasn't a question. He thought for a moment, watching Draco as he leaned back against me. "Yes. I think that would be a much better environment for him to be in. For all of us."

"So you'll go to?"

"For Draco's sake."

By the time Ron and Hermione were back, Draco seemed fully conscious if still a little tired. I helped him eat the small bit of food they had gathered, but he had only taken a few bites when he began to turn it down.

"No more." He whimpered, holding a hand to his stomach. I was shocked to see that, under the think gray t-shirt, his stomach was slightly swollen from the four bites he had taken. "Oh, I'm going to be sick."

I helped him lay back and gently rubbed a hand on his stomach under his shirt. It was definitely swollen, tight and taunt.

"The way he can barely hold anything isn't a good sign." Madame Pomfrey sighed. "It means he hasn't been eating properly for a long while before these last few weeks. But the fact that he's holding it down is almost a miracle."

As if on cue, Draco jerked, gagging slightly, before the tiny bit of food he had eaten came right back up, splattering against my shirt.

I expected Draco to apologize, to freak out, but he looked weak, then took in the mess, and laughed, the sound almost a wheeze. "I warned you."

I cleaned the mess off of me with a quick spell before looking at him, shaking my head. "Atleast you're back to your normal, demented sense of humor." 

Draco smiled weakly. "You miss me?"

"Oh, Merlin, I have." I pressed a kiss to his lips, ignoring the taste of stomach acid. "I love you. And I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again."

"That almost sounds like a threat."

"It is. You're mine." I kissed him again. "No one else's. All mine."

"Mmm." He pressed his forehead against mine. "All yours."

"No one else's. Ever." I laid my hands on his waist, inwardly flinching as I felt his ribs pronounced under my hands. "All mine. Only mine."

"Forever and ever." He laughed. "Kiss me again."

"Yes, sir."

(Draco POV)

Only a day later, they had moved me and Harry, along with the entire Weasley clan, Hermione, Luna, Sev, a few of Harry's Gryffindor friends with no where to go, and a couple other adults to Grimmauld Place. It was safer, they told me, than Hogwarts currently was. I could heal there.

Naturally, I agreed.

Immediately, I regretted it.

The place, floor, walls, decorations, everything, was covered in a layer of dust. There was mold in the corners, water stains on the ceilings. Oh, Merlin, it was gross. My inner neat-freak had a stroke and died.

And worst of all, I couldn't do anything about it. Why? I couldn't walk. I had tried a couple times before we left, but it was pointless. My legs were like rubber. I couldn't even take a single step. If I hadn't have had Harry's arm around my waist, I would've hit the floor. My arms were the same. I couldn't life any weight more than about five pounds.

So their solution? Confine me to a motherfucking Muggle wheelchair. A _wheelchair. _A wheelchair donated from the fucking muggle Minister when he was alerted that we were "in dire need of one."

Madame Pomfrey promised it wouldn't last, that I would be walking again in a few months, maybe a year.

Like that was some fucking comfort.

I sighed as Harry rolled me down the hall towards the kitchen. He was talking, telling me something about his godfather, my cousin, but I couldn't really listen to him. I was a little preoccupied with my hate for everyone in this god-forsaken hell hole. Everyone except for Luna. She was the only one that didn't look at me in pity. I hated that look. I'd rather everyone look at me in disgust.

"Dray? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Harry."

I could imagine the hurt flashing across his features. "I know you're upset with me-,"

"Yes, I am."

"So you'll admit it now."

"I've never hidden it. The only reason I'm being civil is because I need someone to push this fucking chair since my arms are too damn weak to do it."

He stopped and walked in front of me, kneeling down. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Merlin. Because all of this is just so fucking ironic! And I hate irony."

I noticed his lips twitch, trying to hold back a smile. "What's ironic?"

"The fact that when I'm actually seriously hurt and need help, no one cares. No one gives me the time of day. No one gives a fuck. But now that I'm fine, I'm okay, I've got people who love me, suddenly I'm the object of everyone's pity. Everyone's asking if I'm okay. I'm _fine, _damn it!"

Harry's lips twitched again.

"And you're laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing!"

"You just did!"

He leaned forward and kissed me. "I love you. You know that?"

I sighed, leaning back against the back of my chair. "You better love me."

He rubbed his nose against mine. "I do. Very, very much. I'm so happy every second I'm with you that you're alive. You're the most beautiful thing to ever walk the face of the Earth and I'm so happy you're mine. No one will ever hurt you. Ever again."

I felt the heat spread across my cheeks. "Now that's just not fair."

He smiled and pecked my lips. "Come on. Let's go try to eat. If you start to feel bad, just tell me and we can go back up to our room and get some sleep."

I nodded. "Okay. Oh, and Harry?"

He had moved back around me and was pushing my chair once again. "Yeah, angel?"

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"The second someone asks if I'm okay, knock their teeth down their throat."

He laughed, turning the chair towards the hallway leading to the kitchen. "Will do."

"I'm holding you to that. If you don't do it, you don't love me."

"Oh, now that's just not fair."

We entered the kitchen and immediately, Ron's eyes landed on me. "Hey, guys. How you feelin', Draco? You doin' okay?"

I turned and looked at Harry.

"I'm not really going to."

I crossed my arms, surprised how even that tiny movement put strain on them. "Fine. You don't love me."

"Dray, that's not fair."

I turned my nose up, not looking at him.

Harry sighed, but then I heard the loud _thump _as Harry punched Ron in the chest.

"Ow! Harry, what the fuck?!"

"Sorry, mate. I promised him. Spread the worse around. If anyone asks if Draco's okay, I have to punch them."

"A warning would've been nice." The redhead muttered, rubbing his chest.

Harry moved my seat over to the table, taking the chair next to me.

"Now do you doubt that I love you?"

I shook my head. "I know that you love me. If you didn't, you never would've stayed by my side through everything." I felt that same heavy sadness in my heart. "But, if you want, I'm not going to be mad if you want to back out now."

"What?!" Harry asked, looking genuinely confused. "Baby, we've been through the worst of it. Why would I-,"

"I can't walk. I'm going to have to learn to walk again. I puke when I eat. I have terrible nightmares and wake up screaming and crying. I've got a horrible attitude and can't keep it in check. I don't know if I'm going to stop getting sick and having seizures. I have awful baggage that's never going to go away. I don't know if I'm capable of being intimate. Oh, and just the cherry on top, I turn into a hairy, awful beast once a month. I know. I'm just a catch."

Harry sighed, taking my face in his hands. "Yes, you will have to learn to walk again. And I want to help you. I want to see that smile when you take that first step.

"I don't care if you throw up. You can throw up all over me. I don't care. I just want you to get better.

"I want to be there to comfort you when you wake up from an awful dream. I want to protect you from something ever happening again to give you those nightmares.

"I know you have a horrible attitude. Why do you think I love you so much?

"You will stop, eventually. And I want to help you get better.

"Believe it or not, we both have some pretty awful baggage. We can heal each other.

"I don't care if we ever have sex. That's not what I want you for, Draco. I love _you, _not your body. Well, I _do _love your body, but you get what I mean. And I won't push for anything until you're completely, 100% ready and comfortable. And if you never are, I don't care.

"And you're not really a 'hairy, awful beast' per say. You're more of a beautiful, fluffy dog with sad eyes." 

Harry chuckled. "Draco, I love you. Through thick and thin. For better or worse. For richer or poor. Whatever other cliché you can think of, that's how I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled, my fears momentarily forgotten. "I love you, too."

"I know you do, baby." 

"Dinner!" I heard Mrs. Wealsey's familiar voice ring out. Laying down a huge turkey in the middle of the table, she looked over at me. "How are you feeling, Draco dear? Are you okay?"

I looked at Harry.

"Draco. No."

I raised an eyebrow.

"_No." _

"I'm starting to doubt your love again. I mean-,"

Harry pressed his lips to mine to shut me up.

I'm not even ashamed to admit that it worked.

(Page Break)

Alright. I lied. Last chapter. Hahaha.

THE END!

This one's even sadder than my other one because this is the first one I ever started.

I would go through and give my usual little spiel, but Jesus Christ, I'm tired. Haha! And I'm going on a 6 mile hike in the morning.

This was a really bad idea.

Oh, well. Too late now:) haha!

This one IS GOING TO HAVE A SEQUEL. It's currently unnamed, but I'll mention that it's the sequel in the summary and I'll probably put up another chapter on this one to tell everyone. I'm not completely sure when the sequel is going to come out. I may start on my other story, **For Forever and a Day,** the sequel to **Through Their Eyes **and **To Have and To Hold **before I start it. Not sure. Depends on my mood I guess:)

Anyways, thanks for all your support through all this! You really don't know how much it touches me.

I hope you enjoyed the update, and I'll see you at the sequel!

Reviews are Love!


End file.
